Ninja Jedi
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is saved by Mace Windu and is taken to be trained by ordwr The True One-Winged Angel came with this idea so thank you for that. Sequeal will be up
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

The Ninja Jedi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Konoha a young boy of six years was running down a street as a group was chasing him. "Kill the demon," shouted a villager.

The boy turned a found himself in a dead end. "Why, what did I do?" sobbed the child as the mob got closer.

"What is going on here?" asked a voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mace Windu was not having a good day. Being sent by Yoda to find a powerful force signature that was detected. He landed in a forest and was instantly attack by a giant tiger. The Jedi Master cut the animal down and headed into the city. He heard a bunch of shouted and went to investigate. What he saw appalled him. In the ally way a mob was beating a small child. "What is going on here?" he asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We are teaching this demon a lesson,' said a member of the mob.

"You will release him," said Mace as he waved his hand.

"We will release him," said the mob as they depart.

The dark skinned Jedi looked at the boy with sorrow when he was surrounded by men with white masks with design of animals. "You will come with us stranger," said voice coming from a dark haired youth.

"Should we not take boy to the hospital?" asked Windu.

"That is a problem since the hospital staff refuses to heal him. We will take him to Lord Hokage who will have his best medic look at him," said a female voice.

Windu nods his head. "Take me to your Hokage," said Mace.

They disappears in a shunshin with Mace Windu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An old man was doing paper work when he saw his team appears. His eyes widen at the state of the boy. "Neko take him to my doctor. I want him healed," said the old man. Mace knew this man was stronger than his age shows.

"I must thank you for saving young Naruto, stranger," said The Hokage.

"It was not a problem, I am Mace Windu of the Jedi Council. I sense a great power in young Naruto and was sent to have him trained in the force," said Master Windu.

"How can I trust you with a boy I consider a grandson?" asked the Hokage.

"We Jedi are peacekeepers and I can train him to control the darkness I sensed," said Mace.

"That is evil is a demon called the Kyuubi. He attacked the village but was sealed by the boy's father to save the village," said The Hokage.

"Does he know?" asked Windu.

"No not yet, but this something he is not ready to know yet," said Sarutobi.

"Our order can help me if your and his consent,' said Master Windu.

"What do you think Naruto?" asked Sarutboi.

The door opens and Naruto walk in. "I think it will better. I need to get away," said the young boy. "Plus this man saved me. So I trust him for now."

The Hokage gets up and hugs the boy. Turning to Master Windu. "I would like him learn a few thing from this village," said Sarutobi as he pulls out a small scroll. "This has detail of our jutsu and how to get better with exercises."

Mace accepts the scroll and bow. "Thank you for your time Lord Hokage," he said. Turning to Naruto. "Get any clothing you have." said Mace.

"This is all I have," said the boy with a down cast look.

"Then lets us go. My ship is in the forest," said Mace.

The old man sigh. "Giant animal?" he asked.

"Yes," said Mace.

"The Forest of death," said the Hokage. "You landed in the worst possible area. Anyway good luck Naruto-kun."

"I will make you proud jiji,' said the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two get to the ship with Naruto staring at it with wow. "You will be sitting in the co-pilot seat," said Mace as the two got in the medium fighter and blasted into the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Jedi temple a small green creature was talking to- Master Windu though a holo-disk. "I did find the boy. I need to tell you everything," said Master Windu.

"Meet you at the Jedi temple we will," said the creature.

They get to the temple and Naruto is standing in front of the council. "So this is the young boy," said small creature.

A Duro Jedi Master looks at the boy. "He has potential to be great," said the master.

"There is one more thing," said Mace. "Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in his body."

"So we were told," said a wookiee named Tyvokka in a series of grunt and howls.

"Yoda looks on. "Accept him in the ranks of the Jedi we do," said the small Jedi

"Naruto fallow me," said Windu. "You will be trained by Master Dooku," said Windu.

"Thank you Master," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto followed Mace into a room and saw an elder man with brown hair with hints of grey. "Master Windu nice of you to join us," said the man as he sees Naruto.

"You are without a padawan," said Master Windu. "I would like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki and be his teacher."

Dooku smiles. "It is good to meet you young one," said Dooku with a bow.

"It is good to meet you Master Dooku," said the blond.

Master Windu explains to Count Dooku; Naruto situation. "So I will help him with his planet so called jutsu," said Master Dooku.

"Come young padawan lets us begin you studies with the history of the Jedi order," said Dooku as the two leave. Master Windu walks back to the council chambers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting as Dooku was walking around. "Now Naruto have heard of the seven saber style?" asked Dooku.

"Just Ataru which is Knight Jinn style and your style Makashi form," said Naruto.

"I am going to help you master all seven starting with form I Shii Cho," said Count. "We will use a practice saber," said Count Dooku as he throws him a saber hilt. Naruto ignited it and a blue beam comes out.

The two go through the forms as Count Dooku show him the points of contact. Naruto was frowning as the form proved harder to master. "Not bad for first attempt," said Count Dooku.

"I want you to continue you chakra lessons and gets some rest," said Dooku.

Naruto bows "thank Master Dooku," said Naruto. The boy walks away

Count Dooku lets a smile play on his lips. "Two week and already ahead in his lesson," said Count Dooku. "I better give my report to the council."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking around when he bumped in to a dark skinned female who looked a little older with a head dress. "Sorry I was not paying attention," said Naruto as he help the young.

"Accidents happen," said young female. "My name is Adi Gallia and I was just brought here by Master Windu.

"Ironic that we were both brought by Master Windu," said Naruto. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, it is nioce to meet you Gallia-san."

The two shake hands. "So are you a trainee?" asked Gallia.

"I am under an apprenticeship with Dooku," said Naruto.

"Congrats. That is amazing for your age," said the Adi.

"I hope to talk you later Gallia-san," said Naruto as the two bows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Week Three and Naruto has mastered the academy three and the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He also has improved in Shi Cho to a degree he can beat all students in practice duels. He was in a the dueling room when his friend Adi Gallia walks in. "You don't mind a friendly spar?" asked the young student.

Dooku smiles as he was watching Naruto. "You must be Youngling Gallia am I correct?" asked Dooku.

Adi nod her head. "Yes Master Dooku," she said.

"Naruto I want to use Makashi style since it the one you are working on," said Dooku.

"Yes Master," said Naruto as he pulls out his training saber and puts it parallel to his body and swing it down in a salute of the Makashi style.

Adi Gallia activate her saber and goes into the Shii Cho form. She charges forward and and goes for a slash on the shoulder but Naruto's Makashi form blocks it using fluid movement to tire the young Jedi student out. After about ten minutes Naruto disarms her and place the blade next to her throat.  
"Yield," said Naruto.

"Naruto has won the spar," said Dooku.

Naruto summons her saber with the force and hands it to her. "That was a good spar" said Naruto with a bow. "I can help refine your Shii Cho."

"Thank for your help," said Adi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Week Four Naruto was still refining Makashi despite Dooku saying he is already adapt. "I want to master your form. As a tribute to you Master Dooku," said Naruto.

The two engaged in a spar with Naruto holding his own for an hour of combat. He was ultimately disarmed by the superior master.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking to the training area and saw Adi Gallia already there. "Sorry I just finished a late training with Master Dooku. "So Adi let us start with the form I have mastered Shii Cho," said Naruto. "The basic will be worked on even after doing advance style."

Adi nods her head and bring her saber up as Naruto goes through the stance and swings.

Watching the training was Master Windu and Dooku. "He will make a great teacger," said Dooku. "He is angry at Adi own mistake help her correct them."

"You have something else on your mind old friend?" asked Windu.

"I would like to take young Naruto as a padwan since Jinn became a knight," said Dooku.

"I think I can arrange something with my report," said Windu. The turns to the match as Naruto disarmed Adi.

"You did well," said Master Windu as he approaches the two. "Adi keep [practicing and you will get the style. Naruto, Master Dooku would like to take as his personal apprentice."

Naruto turned to his instructor. "Really Master Dooku?" asked Naruto.

The elder master nods his head. "Yes. If you accept it," he said.

"I Naruto Uzumaki would be honored to be your student," said the blond.

I will start you training tomorrow, get some sleep," said Dooku. "We will leave for my home planet of Serenno and won't be back for six years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a six year since Naruto became a Padawan and he has mastered every form except Shien and Juyo. He has also mastered some of the jutsu given to him and his Shadows Clone jutsu was useful in learning other styles.

"Master are we going back?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I am recommending for an aid to Yoda to teach the other youngling," said Dooku.

The Serenno royal two seat cruiser is landing into the temple as the take of their safety harness and exit off the ramp. Greeting them is Master Windu and the council. "It is good to see you again Master Dooku," said Mace as he sees Naruto in his beige Jedi robe with his blond hair and braid. "It is good to see you in good health Naruto."

"Now master Windu. I would like Naruto have a match against a knight," said Dooku. Naruto looks at his master. "I want to so his skill and place him as an aid to Master Yoda at the temple."

Naruto smiles causing Dooku to sweat. "Naruto you will face Master Ti who is about to be given Master rank," said Mace.

"I would be honored," said Naruto locking eyes with the master.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto is in the dueling ring as a red skinned Togruta walks in. "It is honored to face you Master Ti," said Naruto with a bow.

"So you are who I am face," said the knight.

Master Windu get on the side. "You limited to Saber and the force. Naruto is this fine?" asked Windu. Naruto nods his head.

"Knight Ti vs. Padawan Uzumaki. The victory is determent when a fighter land three blow on the opponent," said Mace. "Begin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto summons his blue saber as Knight Ti summons her blue saber from her cloak with the force. Naruto disappears in a force speed. Reappear behind the Ti going for the first strike. TBut Ti blocks the attack but is inched back from the power. "Incredible to use the force to increase his at such a young age," said Tyvokka. "He might be stronger then with further training."

Naruto is kick back by the knight but it was not a clean hit since it was blocked by his arm. Naruto lands on his feet and changes style to Ataru Catching Yoda interest.

Naruto blocks the first block and start to jump around with flips hitting Shaak Ti in the arm. "First point," said Naruto. He is kicked by the knight.

"You where saying Padawan," she said.

Naruto land on his feet and flicks his hand sending a chair at the knight. She blocks it with her saber he she is sent back by a force push but she manages to Land on her feet making it no strike in Naruto favor.

The two charges again as Shaak Ti strike his leg. "Two point," she said as she is frozen with Naruto's hand out stretched.

"Stasis," said Master Windu

Naruto jumps away as Dooku nod his head. Naruto takes off his robe dropping it causing a creator. Rolling up his pants he shows several weights on. Unbuckling them he drops. Shaak Ti final breark out in ten seconds.

Naruto disappear in an after image and strikes her sides making it a tie in points.

Naruto disappears as Shaak Ti throws her hands out send Naruto into the wall with a force pushmaking the Knight win the spar.

Master Windu and the other clap as Shaak Ti walks up to Naruto and helps him. "You fought very well," said the female knight.

"I got overconfident but you indeed strong Master Ti," said Naruto as the two bow to each other.

Mace Walk up. "I am promoting Knight Ti to Master and Naruto you will help Master Yoda as a instructor aid in dueling class," said Master Windu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: End this is a new story It is around 20 year before Naboo so just we are clear. Adi will be young as is Shaak Ti. Count Dooku is Naruto master for a reason. I need to know who will be Naruto's padawan.

Please review. It is fast paced next chapter will be better and I did take The True One-Winged Angel idea so props for his originality. I am changing it slightly.


	2. The first mission and Dark Lord reveals

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

The Ninja Jedi

The first mission and Dark Lord reveal himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking to the training room and saw the younglings stare at him. Turning his head he saw Master Yoda. "Master Yoda," said the young padawan.

"Good to see you it is," said the elder master. "Gather around younglings. I would like you to meet your new instructor Master Uzumaki and he will be helping me with your training," said Yoda.

Naruto bows to the students. "Now has Master Yoda told how many forms there are?" asked Naruto.

One of the younglings raise their hands. "Yes," said Naruto.

"There are seven form Master Uzumaki," said the youngling.

Naruto smiles. "That is correct," said the blond. "I will be teaching Shii Cho which is form 1 and the introduction form."

"Everyone please grab you training saber," said Naruto as pulls out his. "Let's us begin."

Naruto walks them step by step till the end of class in the Shii Cho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking with Yoda. "Thankful for you help I am," said Yoda.

"It was not a problem Master Yoda," said Naruto. "I have training with Master Dooku. By your leave Master Yoda."

Naruto walks away and heads to Master Dooku private training room. Naruto see his Master standing there. "Master Dooku ready for my next lesson," said Naruto.

"You got all forms but one. Form 7 Juyo," said Count Dooku. "I am not most versed in this form but I do know who is."

"Who Master?" asked Naruto.

"Master Windu the main user of this form," said Dooku. "He has agreed to training you in the basic of Juyo. Meet in the meditation chamber," said Dooku

Naruto bows and walks out leaving Dooku by himself. "He will surpass all Jedi in due time," said Dooku with pride in his voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto get to the meditation chamber and sees Master Windu standing there. "Are you ready young Padawan?" asked the council member.

"Yes but are you not training Adi Gallia," said Naruto.

"I asked her to study on her own with the form Shien since I agreed to help you with Juyo," said Windu.

"Of course Master," said Naruto.

Naruto saw the form and picked up something. "Master Windu the form you are using is aggressive," said Naruto. "It is odd for a Jedi to use such a form."

"You have a good eye young one," said Windu. "This is an aggressive form and you need trhe know the other form to master it."

Naruto bows. "Thank you Master," said Naruto going through the stances. Master Windu looks on as Naruto is using the form almost to adapt.

"That is enough for now Uzumaki," said Master Windu.

Master Dooku walks in. "Naruto you have been asked for a mission," Dooku said.

"Already?" asked Naruto. "What is the mission?" asked Naruto.

"We are heading to your home planet. Hokage-dono has request that you participate in the a mission with a squad of their ninjas," said Dooku.

"Will you be coming master?" asked Naruto.

"No I have another mission to go to," said Dooku.

"I shall head out immediately," said Naruto with a bow he walk away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was waiting by the gate for a last minute member. "Alright we are going to wait a litte bit longer for our last member," said Kakashi.

"Why we waiting?" asked a black haired boy with a blue shirt. "It is just a escort mission and I can handle since I am an Uchiha," said boy.

"Lord Hokage has told us to wait dickless," said a pale skinned boy in black clothing.

"Shut up Sai-baka," said another voice with a high pitch.

Kakashi sighs. "Man why I did have this team," he thought.

"Sorry I am late," said voice as Naruto walks through the gate.

"It has been a while Kakashi-san," said the hooded Naruto.

"You know me but I don't know you," said the masked ninja.

"I am hurt Aniki," said the Naruto taking of his hood reveling blond.

"Well Naruto it has been awhile. We should catch up about old times," said Kakashi. "For now let us focus on the mission."

"What is the mission?" asked Naruto.

"We have to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna who is waiting with a chunin closer to the gate," said Kakashi.

The groups walks to the gate and Naruto sighs. "You have quite a team," said Naruto with a frown.

"I sense darkness in the black haired and no in the black haired one," said Naruto. Turning to the pink haired female the Jedi widen his eyes. "I don't need that image," he said with a horror looking face.

"My name Padawan Uzumaki of the Jedi order," said Naruto.

"Well these are my student Sasuke Uchiha, Sai and Sakura Haruno," said Kakashi. "This is our client Tazuna,"

"A pleasure Tazuna," said Naruto as he probes his mind and frown.

"Now Sasuke will take point and Sakura and Sai will on right and left you choose. Naruto will be with me in the rear," said Kakashi.

Hai," they said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The groups leaves the village as Naruto walks closer to Kakashi. "Aniki we have situation," whispered Naruto. "Tazuna hold back the real threat of this mission."

"What shall we do?" asked Kakashi.

"Let the situation play and give the genin some experience," said Naruto.

Kakashi nods his head. "alright," he said

They get to a puddle and Naruto nods his head and uses force choke to knock out the ninja out of the puddle.

"The demon brother," said Kakashi. "You were right Master Jedi, there going on then we were told,' said Kakashi.

Naruto walks up to the one that waking up. "Who hired you?" asked Naruto.

"I am not going talk," said the one of the ninja.

"You will give me the information," said Naruto as he waves his hand around.

"I shall give the information," said the ninja.

"You will tell me who hired you and why," said Naruto.

"I was hired by Gato to take out the old man," said the ninja.

"You will tell me if anyone else is coming," said Naruto.

"Zabuza Momochi and Haku Momochi," said the ninja with his head down.

"Thank you," said Naruto knocking him out and tying the two up he then turns to Kakashi. "I will continue because I sense a dark Jedi in the area."

Kakashi sigh. "Normally this is beyond a C rank I will ask my team," said the jounin. "Get the real reason out of Tazuna."

"Tazuna I wanted to ask you why you only paid for a C rank mission?" asked Naruto.

"Gato squeezed my village of Wave of most of its money. If I had the money I would have paid for an A rank mission," said Tazuna. "This was all I could afford."

Naruto smiles at the man. "I will continue this mission Tazuna with or without team seven," said Naruto.

Kakashi walks up to the two. "My team has decided go through with the mission," said the grey haired ninja.

Naruto looks at Kakashi and pulls a cylinder object. "Go thing I anticipated this and asked for an extra saber," said Naruto as he hands it to the jounin. "Kakashi I sense a dark side user near us. I will teach you how to use this weapon so you can fight on even ground with a Dark Jedi."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After showing Kakashi the Shii Cho and Makashi, the groups walk to the village. Naruto expand his senses. "Everyone down," said Naruto as knocks everyone to the ground with a force push and jumps over a giant blade.

"I am impressed," said Dark voice. "A Jedi, this is my lucky day."

"You can have the jounin Zabuza," said the voice

Naruto get looks around and slash his saber blocking a crimson blade. Naruto gets a look at the figure and his eyes open and he sees and alien called a Muun.

"I am Darth Plagueis," said the Muun. "You shall die Jedi."

Naruto is sent back by a force push. Naruto flips from the push and land on his feet. "So he is as strong as a master," thought the blond.

Naruto rushes forward and slams swings his saber and the two forces sensitive engage in a duel. "I did not anticipate a Jedi to be in this area," said the Sith.

Naruto knew he would be overwhelmed due to the difference in skills. The Muun Sith lashed out with lightening forcing Naruto to block with his saber but the power knocks it out of his hand and he is forced to block it with his hands.

Naruto take a hand away and shots lightening at the Dark Lord. As the two try to overpower the other. Naruto is flung back his lightening fails and his body twitches from the electricity. "For a padwan to hold off my lightening is impressive. However you are not as strong as me," said the Sith raising his saber and slamming it down as a poof is heard.

"A shadow Clone

The Sith Lord is flung back by a force push in the water. Naruto appears and shoots lightening at the water electrocuting the sith. Naruto right arm was paralyzed from the lightening shot at him.

Naruto walks away to the Jounin battle and sees Kakashi about to kill the jounin named Zabuza when several needle hit his neck. "Thank you for distracting Zabuza. I have been hunting him for a while," said the hunter nin. He takes the dead body and disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto flexes his finger in his rights. "I have some movement back," said Naruto as he sees Kakashi on the ground. "I will carry," said Naruto as he make Jounin floats.

"Is your house close by?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto it is five miles away," said the bridge builder.

The groups leave the area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the bushes a man with a black robe appears. "Master are you done acting like you where beaten, asked the man.

"Ah Sidious," said the voice as Plagueis walks out of the lake.

"Let us go we are done here my apprentice," said Plagueis. "I have what I came foron the skill opf the Jedi."

"You should have killed him master," said the apprentice.

The Muun smiles to no one. "He will die by your hands my apprentice but for now we will let him live," said Plagueis.

Yes Master," said Sidious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter

A/N: Alright tell me what you think. Yes Naruto was being toyed with and that gave Naruto slight chance at victory. If Plagueis was taking the battle seriously he would have butchered Naruto. I have reason for Naruto fight Plagueis since the Master was after Naboo by Palpatine so he is still alive.

Tell me what you think.


	3. Duel of Fates

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

The Ninja Jedi

Duel of Fates

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the forest Sidious was sitting with his master. "I was going to leave but this Jedi is a threat to our plan," said Plagueis. "I want you to leave this planet my apprentice. I will finish what I started."

"Of course," said Sidious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was on his com-link. "Master we have a problem," said the blond padwan. "I have fought a user of the force who I believe is a sith Lord,"

Master Windu puts his hands together. "A Sith Lord," he said. "Are you sure?"

"I am not but he was toying we me. As far as I know he could have been just a dark Jedi. He should the title Darth," said Naruto.

"I am sending Master Tenebrous to help you," said Master Windu.

The Duro Master stands up. "we must take this seriously just in case," said the Master Tenebrous. "I will head out immediately."

The council member walks out and get to his ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at Tazuna's house eating a home cooked meal. "Thank you for the meal Tsunami," said Naruto.

"It was not a problem Uzumaki-san," said the black haired female.

Kakashi walks downs. "Naruto did you get in touch with your Masters?" asked Kakashi.

"They sending a member of the council to help the mission," said Naruto. "Anyway that opponent was a Dark Jedi and are just as strong as Knight level Jedi."

"How did you win?" asked Kakashi.

"He let me go for some reason," said Naruto. "By the way, I don't think that Zabuza is dead."

"I thought as much," said Kakashi. But we both of us drained it would have been foolish to continue fighting."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a hidden camp Zabuza the ninja was lying on a bed. "Ha you failed Zaubuza," said a short man.

Gato," said Zabuza. "I will get Kakashi Hatake next time."

"One more chance Zabuza," said the short man as two guards walks forward but are stopped by a black haired boy.

"Touch Zabuza-sama and die," said the boy.

"Let's go," said Gato as he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was watching the three genin train as he was meditating when his com-link went off. "Go ahead," said Naruto.

"Padawan I am making my descent into the outskirt of Wave," said Master Tenebrous. "I will meet you at the house."

Understood master," said Naruto.

Naruto gets up. "I am going to rendezvous with my master at the house," said Naruto.

"Understood," said Kakashi.

Naruto walks back to the house and sees the master about to knock. "Master Tenebrous," said Naruto.

"Padawan," said the Jedi Master.

"The door opens and Tsunami sees the master and faints. "That was unexpected," said the Jedi Master.

"They are not used to aliens," said Naruto. "You will have to pardon her."

"Let's take her inside," said Tenebrous as he makes her float and places her on the couch. "Now padawan what is the situation?"

"We started the mission with an attack from the chunin level ninja. After that I sensed a dark force user. I faced him and with due respect he toyed with me but I drove him back," said Naruto.

Tsunami woke up. "Your awake, sorry if I startled you," said the master. "I am Master Tenebrous of the Jedi High Council."

"So I was not dreaming of green alien appearing on my door step," said Tsunami.

"I am afraid not," said the master. "I was sent by the Jedi Council to assist young Uzumaki against a threat he ran across."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi walks in a few hours later. "You have been the one sent from the order," said the grey haired ninja.

"Yes I am Master Tenebrous of the council and you are?" he asked

"Kakashi Hatake Jounin sensei of team 7," said the jounin.

Sakura and Sasuke walk in and are introduced to the master. They were eating when a boy walks down the stairs. "You should all give up," said the boy.

"You have a sorrow n your mind you one," said Tenebrous. "What is on your mind young one?"

"Gato is unbeatable he will kill all of you," said the boy.

"Inrai," shouted Tsunami.

Tenebrous raises his hand. "Please continue young one," said the master.

"Listen Gato will fall like all dictators," said Naruto.

"You don't know what true suffering is," shouted Inari.

Naruto breaths in trying to calm himself. "Perhaps, perhaps not. You don't know for sure young one," said Naruto.

"Why don't you go train Padawan," said the master. Naruto bows and walks out. "Do not make assumption young Inari. That padawan has suffered a great deal as Kakashi can fill you in."

The boy runs away with the master geting up. "I will talk to him," said the Duro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was meditating when he sensed a presence. "You should come Hunte nin," said the blond

A black haired boy walks out. "I am not your enemy, you can put the senbon away," said Naruto.

"How did you know I was the Hunter-nin?" asked the boy.

"The force told me with your signature," said Naruto. "My Naruto Uzumaki, Padawan of the Jedi Oder."

"Darth Plagueis told us about you. I am Haku," said the boy.

"I guess you want to get some herb for Zabuza," asked Naruto.

"Yes I am," said Haku.

"The herbs are yours, I will not impede you," said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-san," said Haku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Master Tenebrous was outside Inari room when he heard crying. "Father why?" said a sob.

The Master walks. "Tsunami told me about Kaiza. He would have made a great Jedi had he been in the order," said the master. "Tell me more about you father."

Inari released a lot that he had bottle up inside as the kind Jedi Master listened.

"See isn't that better?" asked the master. "You have a great deal of respect for Kaiza. Never lose that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Master Tenebrous were training. "How is Inari doing?" asked Naruto

"I got through to him" said the kind master. "I heard master Windu has taught you Vaapad," said the master.

"Yes, however I don't like to use it. I don't give into the joy of the fight so I will only use it in dire circumstance. I am still a learner in the form," said Naruto.

"I might bring Inari to the Jedi for training with his family's permission," said Tenebrous. "I manges to get a blood sample and his midichlorians count is over 15,000 close to Master Yoda level,"

"By the way today is the day of the confrontation and I want you to send a few clone to protect the client's family," said Tenebrous.

"Yes master," said Naruto with a bow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle on the bridge was turning from bad to worse as Kakashi was holding off Zabuza and Sasuke and Sai were fighting the Hunter ninja.

"In the dome of ice mirrors Haku appeared in all of the mirror. "Please I don't want to have to kill you," said the hunter ninja. In the back was Plagueis watching with sick satisfaction.

"Soon I shall kill the two Jedis," said the Sith Lord. "So they have come," said Plagueis as the Master and Naruto arrive on the bridge.

"Naruto save the two genin while I handle the Sith," said the Duro master as he ignites his blade in a blue flurry.

Naruto rushes the mirror and slashes two of them. "Are you two alright?" asked Naruto.

"Dickless is knocked out and I am low on chakra," said Sai.

Naruto breaks the mirrors with a force push sending Haku back.

"I will handle Haku, you two just rest for now," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenebrous stood before the Sith Lord. "I guess the Sith where not extinct," said the master.

Plagueis ignites two lightsabers in his giant hands.

Tenebrous jumps over the sith clashing blade. The Dark Lord swings with one of the blade forcing the master to block as they start their terrifying duel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surrender Haku you are no match for me," said Naruto as he cuts more senbon with his saber.

Ice Needles of death and destruction," said Haku as five giant ice needles appear over Naruto come down but is suspended by Naruto flings them at Haku who barley manages to dodge them.

"This battle is pointless Haku you see that now," said Naruto.

"I am useless to Zabuza," said Haku. "Why don't you kill me?"

"A Jedi is not ruled by his emotion and killing is pointless however," said Naruto as he senses his master distress. "Master," said Naruto as he uses force speed to help the Master.

Naruto gets to the battle and is sees Master Tenebrous getting struck down by the Dark Lord. "That is one down," said Plagueis.

Naruto ignite his saber and grabs the one he gave to Kakashi with the force and charges Plagueis. Naruto swings down but it is blocked. "Feel the hatred and you will join us," said Plagueis.

"I don't feel anger but sorrow," said Naruto as he kicks the sith and begin his attack on The Sith Master.

"How is he pushing back?" asked Plaguies as he is brought to his knees.

Plagueis push Naruto back with the force. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as ten copies of Naruto appears brandishing their lightsaber.

Plagueis take out all ten but slash by Naruto who his blue saber. Plagueis fall down unmoving off the bridge as Naruto rushes to Master Tenebrous. "Master, are you alright?" asked Naruto.

The Duro master wheezes weakly. "I am afraid this is my end," said the master. "As a master I am recommend you for knighthood," said the master.

"I need the trial master,' said Naruto.

"You beat a Sith Lord and this is a field promotion," said the master. "This holocron will be my recommendation."

"Give it to the council," said the master

"Yes Master," said Naruto.

"Well it look like by employees failed," said mocking voice as Gato walks onto the bridge.

"Gato," said Zaubza. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going eliminate everyone including you," said Gato. "I was never palnning on paying you."

"Whoever brings me their heads will be rewarded handsomely," said Gato as he starts to choke.

Naruto hands is outstretched. "Don't worry I won't kill you," said Naruto. "That is not the Jedi way."

"I am handing you to the townsfolk for trial and you punishment," said the blond. Turning the hired thugs and waves his hand. "You will leave Wave immediately."

"We will leave," said the thugs as they walk away. Naruto levitates Gato and throws him to the village.

"Do with him as you wish," said Naruto as the villager beat him to death.

Naruto walks away and gets his communicator out. "Master Windu I have terrible news," said Naruto. "Master Tenebrous was struck down."

"We felt it and I am on my way Konoha to negotiate a treaty with them," said Mace. "Meet me at the Hokage's tower."

Yes master," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the bridge Sidious walks up to the shore. "You fooled them Master," said the apprentice.

Plagueis jumps to the shore. "That Padawan is dangerous, we will be on our guard for now and not show our self till we are ready for extermination of the Jedi," said the Sith Lord. "Come my student we have much to do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto and the village were in a circle as Master Tenebrous body was burned on a pyre. "I am sorry we can't give you a proper funeral master," said Naruto as the body disappears in thin air. "He is one with the force."

Tazuna took out Sake. "To Master Jedi Tenebrous for bravely ending Gato," said the Bridge builder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group was on the bridge as Tazuna was saying bye to his protector as Inari was next Naruto. "Inari I am not sure the council would accept you due to your age but I try my hardest to convince them alright?" asked Naruto

"Yes Master," said Inari.

Naruto turns to Tsunami. "I will protect your son with everything I am," said Naruto.

"Thank you Master Jedi," said Tsunami.

The groups walks from the bridge as Tazuna turns to the people. "What shall we name the bridge?" asked the builder.

"Master Uzumaki Bridge," said Tsunami.

The town folk clap. "The warrior who saved our village, a perfect name," said Tazuna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking to Konoha with Inari on his side. "The Council will make the call," said Naruto. "You will be Jedi with me and Master Tenebrous recommendation," said Naruto.

They get to the gate and are escorted to the tower. Naruto bow the Master Windu. "Master Windu it is good to see you," said Naruto.

"Same young Padawan but first you have a report for the Hokage?" asked Master Windu.

"I will leave that Kakashi the commander in charge. I need to talk to you master," said Naruto. "  
Something came up and someone."

"What is it?" asked Windu. Naruto hands him the holocron.

Mace activates it. "Jedi council," said Tenebrous voice as his image appear. "I found a young man who strong in the force. His name is Inari and I would like him tested. I would like to place Padawan Uzumaki for Knight promotion since he beat a Sith Lord and I would like young Inari to be his student," said Master.

Windu sighs "I to be planning on giving trials after I heard of your battles but now with another master vouching for you and the rest of the council in agreement. Padawan Uzumaki you are a Jedi Knight of The Republic and the youngest ever at age 13," said Windu cutting of his braid. "Inari will be tested and we will let you know."

Naruto bows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: The apprentice will be Inari but not for a few chapter. Naruto is now the youngest knight at age 13. Naruto will be on planet for the chunin exam but after that he will leave.


	4. Jedi examinee

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

The Ninja Jedi

Jedi examinee

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Windu was talking to Sarutobi. "So we are in agreement?" said Sarutobi.

"I will have Naruto compete in the chunin exams with two padawans as a show of good faith for the treaty to join the republic. However we need the other four nation signature to join the republic," said Master Windu.

"I will talk to our allies and convince the others," said Sarutobi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at Ichiraku Ramen stand. "Your ramen is the best old man," said the blond.

"Of course it is," said the owner.

Naruto takes out a holo-disk as it beeps. "Go ahead," said Naruto.

Maces image appears. "Naruto you are to come to the Hokage office as soon as possible," said the master.

"Yes Master," said Naruto as he turns it off. "I have to meet with Master Windu. Sorry to leave on such short notice," said Naruto. He pays for the noodles and leaves the stand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natruto walk into the office and bow. "You called for me?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Windu. "I am putting you in the chunin selection exams with two padawan."

"May I ask why?" Naruto questioned.

"Well Hokage-dono would like the planet to join the republic but he wanted the other five great nation be there for their input," said Master Windu.

"We need a sensei for the exams," said Naruto.

"That is why I am here," a voice very familiar to Naruto.

"Master Dooku, it is good to see you," said Naruto.

"Congrats my former padawan in making knighthood," said the elder Jedi Master. "Now your teammates well be coming in any moment."

Adi Gallia walks in with male padawan of dark skin complexion. "I am padawan Soon Bayts," said the young man.

"It is and pleasure to meet you Bayts," said Naruto.

Gallia walks up to Naruto. "So you became a Jedi knight before your seniors," said the female padawan. "I guess congrats are in order."

Dooku turns to the three. "You are to head to the academy in five hours for the exam room is 302," said Dooku.

"Understood master," said the three.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three went to the Academy and saw groups of students at a door which was marked 302. Naruto nodded to his team mate. "Just walk by," said the Naruto as the three force users walks past the door.

"Drop the genjutsu," said a cocky voice.

Naruto closes his eyes. "Idiot," he whispered. Sasuke walks up with smug look on his face. "You do realize that was meant to lower the competition," said Naruto.

"More challenge for me," said Sasuke.

"Your brain is as small as your dick," said Sai. "I could not stop him from doing that."

Let us go," said Naruto as the two teams walk down the hall.

"Hold it," shouted a voice.

The groups turns to the voice and see a boy with a bowl cut and green jumpsuit. "Are you Sasuke Uchiha," said the boy.

"Yes," said the avenger.

"I want to test myself against you," said the boy. I am Rock Lee

"We don't have time Sasuke-kun," said Sakura.

The boy looks at Sakura. "You are an angle, I will protect you my life will you go out with me," said the boy.

"No thank you," said the pink haired female

"It won't take long," said Sasuke.

"You two can go ahead I will watch this spar," said Naruto/

"We got an hour," said Adi. "Might as well see what we are up against."

"I will be the judge of this duel. I will battle when I say it ends," said Naruto. "Are the fighters ready?"

"Begin," said Naruto.

The battle was over very fast as Sasuke finds himself kicked in the air with Lee jumping after him. Lee was slapped down.

"Lee you fool," said a voice. A turtle appears. "What have I told you about that attack."

I am sorry Gai-sensei," said the boy.

"Time for your punishment," said the Turtle. "Here is Gai-sensei."

A poof of smoke and older man appears in the same attire as Lee. "Lee you fool," said the man slugging Lee in the face.

The man turns to Sasuke. "Sorry for the problem Lee has caused," said the man.

"May I ask who you are?" asked Naruto.

"I am the beautiful green beast of battle. Might Gai," said the man.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Jedi order," said Naruto. "This is my team of Padawan Adi Gallia and Padawan Bayts.

"That is Kakashi team," said Gai. "Are you not turning to Sasuke and Sakura.

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Know him, we are eternal rival with the score in my favor fifty to forty nine," said Gai. He turns to Naruto and frowns. "I would like to spar with you after the exams during a break Master Jedi.

"I look forward to it Gai-sensei," said Naruto. "Let's get to the exams."

The Jedi walks away with team seven following them. They get to the room and see their sensei and Dooku there. There are sent into the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looks around and sees a lot of genin. "Sense anything?" asked Naruto.

"A lot of anger," said Adi Gallia. "Bayts?"

"Dark emotions is what I sense," said the other padawan

"Not surprising since a lot of these villages were enemies. Stone and Cloud have had conflicts with the Leaf and Sand," said Naruto. "Mist village is currently embroiled in a civil war when the leader started to turn tyrant and eliminate all bloodlines. From the history I was given by Master Dooku."

Bayts looks around. "There are several mist village ninja. Which could mean a few things," said the Padawan.

Naruto nods. "The war must be over or they are putting up ashow of strength," said the blond. "Let me see," said the blond as he closes his eyes.

Opening his eyes Naruto sighs. "The rebels have won and the tyrant has been killed by an unknown party," said Naruto.

"Why is the stone ninja glaring at you?" asked Adi as she sees a team glaring at Naruto.

"My father is public enemy one to Stone Village due to the Third Great War granting him the highest rank in the bingo books of SS rank," said Naruto. "One moment."

Naruto walks to the Stone genin. "May I ask why you are glaring at me?" asked the Jedi.

"You know why; Namikaze," said the male genin.

"I am sorry for what father did to your village however. Your shinobi killed just as many but I hold no resentment because it was war," said Naruto. "I also give fair warning to watch your back against the sand genin named Gaara."

"Are you insulting us Leaf scum?" asked the male.

Naruto sighs. "I am not questioning just giving you a warning about that genin," said the blond. "You guy can make chunin very easily from what I sense."

The three beam with pride. "However I hope to face not as enemies but friends having a good fight. I myself can feel what my opponent is feeling in a fight rather than just talking. Have a nice day."

The female genin nods her head. "You bring up interesting point. Namikaze-san," said the female. "Have a nice a safe day."

Naruto walks back to his groups. "You know you are horrible spy," said Naruto.

A white haired genin walks out. "Sorry your conversation was enlightening but made you self a target," said the boy. "Where are my manner my name is Kabuto."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," said the Jedi Knight. "Why did you eavesdrop on my discussion Kabuto-san."

"I was going to give you some pointer since I am veteran of these exams," saiud the genin.

"How many time have you take the exam Kabuto," asked Adi eyeing the genin.

"This is my seventh," said the genin making Naruto eyes narrow.

"So you must have great knowledge on the current and past participants," said the blond.

"I do have info with info cards," said Kabuto taking out a deck.

"I would like some info on Gaara," said Naruto.

Gaara is on a team with his brother and sister. Temari and Kankuro and his sensei Baki," said Kabuto with a smile. "He is twenty C rank mission and one B rank mission. The odd thing is he has never been injuired."

Naruto looks at the sand team. "Thank for your time Kabuto-san,"

"I want info on Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki," said Sasuke.

"Rock Lee has done sixty D rank mission, ten C rank and 1 B rank mission," said Kabuto. His team is weapons mistress Ten Ten and Neji Hyuga commanded by Might Gai. His ninjutsu and genjutsu are nonexistent but his taijutsu is jounin level.

Naruto closes his eyes and gasp. "I see," said Naruto. "Kabuto does Lee-san have the ability of telekinesis?"

"No but he has wielded a unique weapon similar to what you have," said Kabuto. "Naruto Uzumaki was born in the village but was taken for training by an unknown man. He taijutsu like Rock Lee is Jounin level of varying strength. Rumor is he is able to increase his base physical abliltes to level unseen. His team is Adi Gallia and Bayts. Their sensei is Dooku. All four use the same weapon as Rock Lee."

Naruto closes his eyes. "You will give all info you have acquired to Lord Hokage and surrender yourself to Lord Hokage," said Naruto waving his hand.

"I shall surrender all info the Lord Hokage," said Kabuto.

"Make sure you do," said Naruto.

Kabuto walks out as Naruto looks at his comrade. "We have several traitor in are mist," he said.

"Make sense since he has info only Lord Hokage should," said Adi.

"Alright everyone shut the hell up," said a booming voice. smoke appear and a large man appears in front of the classroom with numerous scars on his face. "I am Ibiki and you wost enemy.'

Alright we are handing out seat arrangement. Take you assigned seat and get ready for a test and you first part of Hell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the jounin lounge Dooku was sitting with Kurenai. "You a sensei of team 8?" asked Dooku.

Yes I am Kurenai Yuhi; Mr. she waited.

"I am Count Dooku of the Jedi Order and the master to Naruto Uzumaki,' said the elder man. "A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Yuhi."

"The genin have it tough in first round," said a jounin with cigarette in his mouth and a sash with Kanji for fire on his waist.'

"Why is that?" asked Dooku.

"You are not from this village but their proctor is Ibiki the sadists who love to interrogate prisoners with mind games," said the Jounin. "I am Asuma, Master Dooku and I would like to thank the Jedi for helping young Uzumaki to what he is."

"It was not my decision but Master Windu's and the force. I will relay the thank you to the council," said Dooku. "Looks like they are starting."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You will start with Ten and will be deducted by four points every time you're caught cheating when your points hit zero you are disqualified along with your team," said the scarred man. "Turn you test over and begin,"

Ibiki watches as his proctors in the room start to catch cheaters. "44, get you team and get out," said a chunin.

The three genins walk out. Naruto was meditating as was Adi and Bayts. When they smiled and wrote the answer they got from Ibiki's mind. Ibiki knew they fishing for answers but let them do it anyway. "Those Jedi are something," thought Ibiki. "My mind is a scary place is it not Jedi." Said the proctor.

"That is not the only thing scary Ibiki-san. Look in the mirror,' said Naruto getting a few chuckle and some laughter.

"Number 50 you and your team are gone. As well 30, 60, and 75 you and your team are out," said Ibiki. "Thank for help."

"They should keep their composure in middle of a spy mission," said Naruto.

The genin where wondering what was going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The jounin where amazed. "Master Dooku Naruto just helped out Ibiki," said Kakashi.

"It was to reduce the competition well played my former student," said Dooku. "I wcan't wait to see the other two exams.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pencils down," said Ibiki. "We have the ten question. "First is do you want to take the question?"

"Of course we will take it," said Kiba.

"Let me explain. "If you take the final the student with the highest point will be allowed to proceed. But the other two fail and will have to try again in a month. If decided to take and get it wrong. The member with the highest points will never be chunin or be allow in future exams," said Ibiki.

Naruto and his get up and walk to the door. "I thought make the attempt," said Ibiki.

"I would rather be a genin for life then having my team suffer from a poor choice. We pass together or we fail together," said Naruto.

The Konoha walk out of the room with Gaara's team , The stone team and several other.

The door closes as Ibiki smirks at the remaning Ninja. "You all fail and should not be a ninja," he said. The one who left pass the exam for the reason Uzumaki stated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smiles and turns to his team "We pass," said Naruto getting everyone confused.

A female in a trench coat walks. "Ibiki knocked to many genin down. Which mean I won't have fun," said the female. "I am Anko and the proctor of the next exams. However because Ibiki did not leave a lot of genin we will move to the third step and save us some time."

Everyone to the arena,' said Anko. "Since you all passed," said the jounin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dooku was happy his student had done marvelously and was proud of all Jedis. The Hokage walks in. "You may all head the chunin arena," said the old man.

The jounin left as Dooku nods his head to the leader. "We have a problem," said Dooku as he show the holocron Naruto gave him before the exams.

"I will check out after the preliminaries," said Sarutobi. "I would like to invite the Jedi to watch the final and the leadership of the Republic. I have gotten the other village leaders and Daimyos to agree to this planet joining the republic."

"I will have them and the chancellor," said Dooku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter

A/N: Alright I am skipping the second exam and going to a one on one battle. I am not a big of the second exam part of the story so I just skip that and the whole marking thing for Sasuke. That will be later. Lee is forcesensitive but will not be take to as a Jedi since he is to old and alread have an allegiance with the village


	5. The preliminaries

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

The Ninja Jedi

The preliminaries

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The remaining genin where at the arena when the Hokage coughed in his hand getting the genin attention. "All right, first off congrats on getting this far. There is still too many of you so we will have one on one battles," said Sarutobi.

"May I, Lord Hokage," said the jounin who was coughing in his hand.

"Of course Hayate," said Sarutobi.

The sickly looking jounin looks at the genin. "Now this will be to weed out the competitors in individual battles," said Hayate. "The board will pick name randomly for the first match."

"Would anyone like to forfeit?" asked Hyate.

"I would like to leave," said Sakura. "I am just dead weight and I would rather get stronger."

The two of the stone ninja leaving their team member by herself. Naruto narrows his eyes. "Why are they leaving?" he thought to himself.

Closing his eyes he senses their thought. "The female order them the leave," said Naruto. "Both are ill terminally and she want them to not fight,"

The board goes through the name. "First is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Bayts," said the jounin after it stops on the two names.

Sasuke jumps down as does Bayts. "Are you both ready?" asked Hayate.

Sasuke grunt and Bayts nods his head. "Begin," said the jounin. Sasuke rush forward but is sent into the wall by a force push knocking him out. "Winner is Bayts."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next match is Rock Lee vs. Naruto Uzumaki," said Hayate.

Naruto and Rock Lee jump down. "So I face you in the first round," said Lee. "Master Jedi."

"Let us have a good fight," said Naruto.

"Are both fighters ready?" asked Hayate.

"Hai," both fighter said.

Begin," said Hayate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto uses force push on Lee but he only gets pushed back a few inches. "The force is much stronger in the force then in me," said Lee. He takes out a long cylinder object and ignites it in a green blade in one end and ignites it in the other end.

"A saberstaff," said Naruto using the force he summons his saber and igniting it in a green beam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dooku looked at Gai. "Gai-san how did young Lee learn to wield a lightsaber?" asked Dooku.

"A Jedi Knight crash landed on this planet and had no supplies. He found young Lee being picked on in the academy and helped him out. He trained Lee in the force but he was much too old to trained as a Jedi," said Gai.

"I see who was this knight?" asked Dooku.

"It was Master Vitamos," said Gai.

"I was wondering why he never came back. Is he still here," asked Dooku.

"No he was killed by bandit during a mission gone wrong. He took a hit for young Lee by a bandit and passed away," said Gai.

Dooku nods his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto went in the Ataru style and jumped over Lee clashing blades. Lee used the Shien form as the two started their dance of blades. Naruto jumps to the side with a flips and clash his blade mid-jump.

Lee was hard pressed to block the attack as each one came close cutting a limb off. "Enough Lee," said Naruto. "No need to lose a limb. Taijutsu since it is your specialty."

The two deactivate their sabers and get in a stance. "Lee is done," said Dooku.

"What do you mean?" asked Gai.

"Naruto is using Teräs Käsi which is manly used to battle force sensitive and increase his speed to levels unheard off," said Dooku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Konoha Senpu," said Lee as he goes for a kick but is blocked. Naruto sends a palm to Lee chest sending him back.

Lee looks up. "Do it Lee, show him the power of youth," said shouted Gai.

"Yes," said Lee as he sits down and unravels his bandages revealing weights. Dropping them he creats a creator with them. "Now let us see you keep up."

Lee disappears and goes for a punch at blinding speeds. Naruto smiles and blocks it with his elbow shocking everyone. "You are fast Lee. But not as a fast as me," said Naruto disappearing and kicking Lee in the air.

Naruto jumps up and kicks Lee in the ground. "Your student is skilled Gai," said Dooku. "However Naruto cracked your student's leg with his last attack. Getting to a medic."

Winner Naruto Uzumaki," said Hayate.

Naruto walks to his opponent and puts two finger on his head putting him to sleep. "I put you in a healing trance so you don't hurt further," said the Jedi.

Naruto turns to the Medic. "I put him in a special sleep it will make your job easier," said Naruto.

They move Lee to a stretcher and taken off the field. Naruto looks at Lee. "You will be a excellent ninja Lee-san," said Naruto as he walks to the stands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gets to Gai and bow. "You are a great teacher Gai," said Naruto. The green spandex wearing man nods his head.

Next match is Dosu vs. Gaara of the Desert," said Hayate.

Dosu walks up and Gaara appears in a sand shunshin "Begin," said Hayate.

Dosu went for a punch but killed by Gaara's sand quickly. "Mother is not satisfied," said Gaara as he walks up to the other competitors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Match is Kin Vs Shikamaru Nara," said Hayate.

The lazy Nara groan. "Why do I have to fight and female no less? Troublesome," said the Nara.

"What was that you lazy bum," said Kin.

"Begin," said Hayate.

Kin throws some senbon next Shikamaru. "You missed," said the Nara. He vision start to get hazy. "What?"

The senbon have bells on them forcing you into a genjutsu. Shikamaru looks down as sees wires being held by Kin.

"Time to end this," said Kin as she tries to move but is frozen. Looking down she see Shikamaru shadow attached to her ninja wire leading up to her.

Shikamaru takes out a shuriken. Kin does the same but is wearing on that side. "Yields or I will throw this and kill you," said Shikamaru.

Kin closes eyes. "I surrender," she said.

"Winner Shikamaru," said Hayate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next Match is Kankuro vs. Adi Gallia," said Hayate.

Adi waves her hand. "Proctor I give up," said Kankuro surprising everyone.

"Adi Gallia is the winner," said the jounin.

Next match Kiba verses Kurotsuchi," said Hayate. The dog user walks down with his white cannin on his head.

The female shinobi from the stone village walks down. "It's a girl. This will be easy," said Kiba.

"Kiba is an idiot," said a black haired jounin with ruby eyes and exasperation.

"I guess you won't mind if torture you for a bit," said the stone ninja.

The female ninja stands across from Kiba. "Begin," said Hayate.

Kiba make a hand seal. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry," said Kiba as the dog transforms into Kiba.

"Lava style: Magma river," said Kurotsuchi as she breath magma out of her mouth as it goes towards Kiba at amazing speed.

Kiba jumps away and start to rotate with his partner. "Fang over Fang," he shouted.

"Earth Style: Rock wall," said the stone Kunoich as a stone come above ground and Kiba slams right into stopping his attack and knocking him. "That is infused with my chakra making it harder then steel."

"Winner Kurotsuchi," said Hayate.

Next match is Neji Hyuga vs. Hinata Hyuga," said Hayate.

Naruto senses the tension. "They are family why is everyone edge worried?" he asked.

Kurenai see Naruto frown. "The Hyuga clan has a tradition to use a seal to enslave the branch member," said Kurenai.

"There is more than that," said Naruto. "That boy Neji has a lot of darkness in him and a lot of hatred."

"It is all directed at the young Hinata," said Dooku finishing the statement as he walks up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata and Neji stare each other. "You should give up Hinata-sama," said Neji with venom. "You are weak and not worthy of being clan head."

Naruto sigh and closes his eyes. Hinata eyes widen "I can win if at least fight on even ground," she said with new confidence.

"Using battle meditation like this is frowned upon," said Dooku.

"Noted master but I am just giving Hinata a boast in moral while leaving Neji his cocky self," said Naruto.

Kurenai blink. "What is this battle meditation?" she asked.

"It is a way to influence the moral of troops on the battlefield. My former padawan is using to boast young Hinata confidence so she has a chance. For some reason her confidence is non-existence," said Dooku.

Kurenai sigh. "Her clan is putting a lot of pressure on her and their belittlement has dropped her confidence," said jounin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakugan," they both said a vain appear on their eyes.

They attack each other with palm thrust as Neji continue to talk about how pathetic Hinata is. "Hiashi-sama should have disowned you," said the Hyuga.

"You are wrong about fate cousin because you are opposing it by fighting me," said Hinata. "I could end this match with a hand seal but I want to show you that I don't need that despicable seal to fight you."

Neji sends a palm thrust to Hinata hitting her in the chest making her cough up blood. "You are fated to lose," said Neji.

Hinata hits him in the arm paralyzing it. "You are wrong cousin we are family and I am going to get rid of that seal and unify our family,' said Hinata. "You the weak one Neji relying on fate but you are also strong because are fighting at the same time. I wish I had your courage."

Neji stops his assault. "I forfeit this Hayate-san," said Hinata.

"Winner is Neji Hyuga," said Hayate.

Hinata bow to her cousin. "We set our own fate not the other way around," she said.

"I am not ready to admit that but I would like to restart are friendship like it used to be," said Neji.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next match is Choji vs. Zaku," said Hayate.

"Alright this will be easy against a fat ass," said Zaku

Choji looks at the sound ninja. "Start the match proctor," said Choji.

"Begin," said Hayate.

Expansion Jutsu," said Choji.

"Meat tank,' said Choji as he start to roll at Zaku who was blasting wind at the big boned genin.

Seeing it not working he is slammed into the wall by Choji.

"Wow," said Hayate. "Winner is Choji."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next match Ino vs Sai," said Hayate.

Ino walks down with Sai walking down next to her with a fake smile.

"Begin," said Hayate.

Ink Beast Justu," said Sai as five ink tiger from his scroll attack the blond Kunoich.

Ino run around trying to avoid them. "I forfeit," said Ino.

Asuma just shook his head. "I hope she trains after this," said the jounin.

Everyone just looked embarrassed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last Match is Ten Ten vs. Temari," said Hayate

The two walk to the arena and stat their match which ended with Ten Ten having all of her wepons thrown back at her by the Wind mistress of sand.

Winner is Temari.

Shino Aburame gets a bye," said Hayate

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Winners please come down to pick you adversaries," said Hayate.

The genin pick their number as it is

Naruto vs. Temari

Neji vs. Adi Gallia

Shino vs. Kurotsuchi

Choji vs. Sai

Shikamaru vs. Bayts

Gaara vs. Neji

"It will be a month to prepare for the finals," said Hayate. "Train and be ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi was in his office looking over the report of Ibiki latest info extraction. "So my former student is planning on attack," said the Hokage. "Give my thanks to Naruto for the turning in the traitor and getting us ready."

Dooku was standing in the office. "The council will come to the finals to observe the battles as well as the Chancellor," said Dooku.

Sarutobi nods his head. "A student of mine would like train young Naruto in his fatrher jutsu," said the Hokage.

"I will let Naruto know," said Dooku. "Were should he meet this student?"

"Hot spring peeping," said Sarutobi.

Dooku sighs. "Tell me he is not a pervert," said the Jedi Master.

"The biggest but he is strong almost, if not at my level," said the Hokage.

"I shall let Naruto know," said Dooku. "I will have the masters be ready for the invasion."

End chapter

An: Sorry for the less then stellar ending and some of fights where not that great. I changed a few things and have different people in the finals. It will only be the council and and several of the senate guards when chancellor appears. Does anyone know the prior leader of the republic before Valorum was? I can't find the info.

Please review and the guest who keep saying I suck and should quit writing I am not going to just because you don't like my story and tell me too.

See you next time during the month before the exams.


	6. Hyuga Incident

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

The Ninja Jedi

The Hyuga incident

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking around Konoha with his team. "So we all made it," said Naruto.

Dooku walks up to the three with Master Windu and a white haired man with a horned helmet with the symbol for oil. "Greeting," said Dooku.

The three bow. "What brings you and master Windu here?" asked Naruto.

"Master Windu will be taking young Adi as a student for the month break," said Dooku. "I will help Bayts and Naruto your teacher is Jiraiya."

Naruto looks at the white haired man. "So you are Jiraiya?" asked Naruto. The man nods his head. "You are a horrible godfather."

"I deserve that but not totally my fault since the council in the village lied about you dying during after you were born," said the white haired man. "I would like to make it up to you by training you for the exams."

"I accept," said Naruto.

"We will head to training ground 50," said Jiraiya. "Follow me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to a area with training posts and a lake in the middle. "Tell me do you know of the summoning?" asked the man.

"I know you call aid from the animal clan with the use of a contract," said Naruto. "You need to sign the contract in blood."

"Very good," said Jiraiya. "I would like you to sign the Toad contract. They have different toad for different situation."

"Very well," said Naruto.

Jiraiya takes off his scroll from his back and unrolls it. "My father was a summner," said Naruto seeing Minato's name on the contract. Naruto pricks his finger and signs the contract.

"Here are the hand seal," said Jiraiya goes through the seals.

Naruto nods his head. "Summoning Jutsu," said the blond as a lard plum of smok appears and a Giant Toad comes out.

"Jiraiya did you summon me," shouted the toad.

Naruto jumps on the toad nose. "Forgive master toad but I summoned you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki of the Jedi order," said the blond. "Can I have your name?"

"Gamabunta; I was expecting a Jedi to summon me and from the missing braid you are a knight," said the toad.

"You know of the Jedi Gamabunta-sama?" asked Naruto.

"If you look at the first name you will see a Jedi that should be familiar to you," said Gamabunta.

Naruto looks at the first name and eyes widen. "Revan," he whispered. "He was the first one to summon members of your clan?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Gamabunta "Now for your test you have sake with me as oath to work together," said Gamabunta.

"Hey I had to stay on your nose," shouted Jiraiya. "How come he doesn't."

"Because he showed me respect without going through a stupid dance," said the Toad Boss.

"I am sorry Gamabunta but I underage by the republic law. In a few year I would love to share a drink with you," said Naruto.

"That is acceptable," said Gamabunta. "Now call me when you are in need of aid Master Jedi."

Gamabunta disappears in smoke. "Well done Naruto," said Jiraiya. "I will teach you the Rasengan."

"Yes Master Jiraiya," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mace was in front of Adi Gallia. "Adi I want to have work on hand to hand combat," said the master . "We will spar with nothing but hand to hand."

Yes Master Windu," said Adi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayts was sparring with Dooku in lightsaber combat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was holding a water balloon tried to keep it from breaking. "what is the solution?" wondered Naruto. Looking at his sensei he gets an idea. "Master Jiraiya can you show me the Rasengan again?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya perform the attack as Naruto looks at it. "Thank you, I know what I have to do," said the blond Jedi. Channeling chakra he roates it in different directions.

Jiraiya smiles at his student with pride. "Well done you figured it out," said the Sannin. "Two more step. The next is power," said Jiraiya as he takes out a rubber ball.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hokages office the leader was sitting a the communication beep. "How do I work this thing," he said as he presses a button with a random guess. A image of several master appear. "Yeah I got it," he said to himself.

"Greeting Hokage-dono," said Master Yoda. "Yoda Grand Master of council I am. Meet you at last, good it is."

The honor is mine Master Yoda. Naruto speaks highly of you and the rest of the masters," said Sarutobi. "I have a hotel booked for you. It will be on the village bill. Village leaders and council will be given a room. It will be good for you mingle with the others."

"Appreciative we are," said Yoda. "We near your planet and will be there in two standard days."

"I will have jounins greet you with Master Uzumaki," said Sarutobi. "May the force be with you. I said did say that correctly?"

Yoda chuckles. "Yes you did," said the master.

The holo device clicks off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking down the street when he saw Adi. "Adi Gallia," said Naruto. The padawan turns around. "How are you?" asked the blond.

"Good," said the padawan. "How was your training with Jiraiya?"

"It is hard but I learned a lot from him and you?" asked Naruto.

"Master Windu does not believe in taking it easy," said Adi.

The two continue to walk around when they see team eight. "Hey," shouted the loud Inuzuka only to bonked in the head by their sensei.

"Forgive my student, Master Jedi," said Kurenai.

"Not a problem Yuhi-san," said Naruto.

"Can I talk to you Master Jedi," said Yuhi. "Privitly."

Naruto nods his head. "Of course," he said. "I will be back."

Naruto walks away with Kurenai. "What is it you need?" asked Naruto.

Kurenai drops to her with her head down. "I have a favor Master Jedi," she said. "I will like you to help Hinata with confidence."

"Please get up. I can try to help her but her family and clan that needs to help her," said Naruto.

"Her clan except her father and sister all treat her like nothing," said Kurenai.

"I will help her since I think I have better idea of what she aspire to be with her personality," said Naruto.

Kurenai looks at Naruto. "What do you mean master Jedi?" she asked

"She is not a fighter that much is obvious," said Naruto as Kurenai glares at him. "She is gentle and hesitate to take life," said Naruto. "She should a healer first and foremost."

Kurenai looks down. "You will have to convince her clan," said Kurenai.

"I don't need the force to persuade and bunch of old men," said Naruto. "I have a way to prevent Hinata from getting the seal."

"Thank you master Jedi," said Kurenai with a bow.

Naruto returns the bow and the two walk back to the genin and Adi. "Team eight and Adi. I will have to leave I have meet to go to," said Naruto as he walks away past Hinata slipping a note in her coat without being noticed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hyuga compound Naruto walks to the guard. "I would like to talk to Hiashi-dono," said Naruto.

"Get lost brat," said the guard. "We don't need your kind here."

"I have an appointment with Hiashi-dono. You will let me through," said Naruto waving his hand.

"You have an appointment. I will let you through," said the guard.

"You do a fine job at the gate I shall Hiashi know," said Naruto.

"Thank you master Jedi," said the Guard.

The two head to a set double door. "He is in the room," said guard.

"Thank you guard-san," said Naruto. He knocks on the door. "Hiashi-dono can I have an audience?"

Please come in Master Jedi," said regal voice.

Naruto walks in and see a man sitting at his desk. Bowing to the man he wait. "Thank you for granting this audience on short notice Hiashi-dono," said Naruto.

"Please just Hyuga-san; Master Jedi," said Hiashi.

"Then call me Naruto if you don't mind, Hyuga-san."

"So what bring you here Naruto-san?" asked the clan head.

"I would offer a way to help Hinata Hyuga," said Naruto.

"I have tried to go against the elder but they have grabbed more from me during my despair of wife passing," said the clan head with a tired look.

"My condolences," said Naruto. "Not bring up a sore subject but may I ask the cuase of death?"

"It is alright, she died in childbirth to my youngest daughter Hanabi," said Hiashi.

Naruto closes his eyes. "Let me give some insight. This situation stinks but first what was her rank as ninja of the Leaf?"

"She was the third strongest female jounin. Next to you mother and Tsunade and stronger then Mikoto Uchiha," said Hiashi.

"I see," said Naruto. "What side of the family was she closer too. The side branch or the main branch?" asked Naruto.

"She was like a mother to both but was disliked by the elder," said Hiashi starting to get the picture.

"Tell me did she have anything to drink before she went into labor?" asked the Jedi.

Hiashi did not like where this was going was coming with his conclusion. "She had some herbel tea from the kitchen," he said. "You don't think?"

"I have no proof but I will get it Hiashi-dono," said Naruto. "Your wife will get justice if it is true and you will get closure."

Hiashi nods his head. "Something did seem off but I did not look into it," he said. "Master Uzumaki I beg of please find the true cause of my wife's death."

Naruto bows to the man. "You have my word that your wife's soul will find peace and justice," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Naruto left the compound he gets on his holo communication. "I need to talk to Master Argus of Kiffar," said Naruto.

A man with dark skin and a yellow strip on his nose appears. "What do you need young Uzumaki?" asked the man.

"Master Argus I need you help with an investigation of a potential murder of the wife of the clan head," said Naruto.

"Very I shall assist," said the master.

Naruto turns the dial on the communicator and Hiashi appears. "Hiashi-dono I am requesting the help of Master of Kiffar. He has a skill with Psychometric ability his race is known for," said Naruto. "He can touch an object and tell what happened to a person do have anything you wife wore when she died?"

"I have her necklace Master Uzumaki," said Hiashi.

"I will have him meet me at the Hokage tower and I would like you to come with the necklace," said Naruto. "I don't trust you compound I rather do in the presence of the Hokage," said Naruto.

"Understood Master Jedi," said Hiashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day, Naruto, Hiashi, Lord Hokage and Master Argus where in the office for their meeting. "Hiashi-dono. Naruto told you how I can help?" said the master.

"Yes Master Jedi," said the clan head

"Do you have the object?" asked Jedi Master.

Hiashi present a gold necklace with ruby middle. "I bought for our first anniversary and she kept it on her at all times," said the clan head.

The master closes his eyes and place his hand over the object. "Everyone close your eyes I can take you through the event with me," said the master.

The three close their eyes and calm themselves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In his mind he sees an elder Hyuga taunting the young pregnant Hyuga. "Thank you for the tea Elder Hosni," she said as she take a big sip.

"It is last day amongst the living Hitomi,' said the elder with a cruel smirk.

What?" she asked as gasped.

"If second born dies it is not problem but we need you out of the way to mold future of the Hyuga clan," said the elder.

"Bastard," said Hitomi. "I hope you rot," she said closing her eyes and passing awaywith out hearing a small cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi open his eyes and fell down crying. He sorrow turns to rage. "They shall be executed for there betrayal," said Hiashi.

"Anger is not the way of the Jedi," said Argus. "But denying you of a wife and mother to your children is unforgivable. You have the Jedi council support.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two Jedi walks with Sarutobi and Hiashi and get to the compound. "Guards follow me," said Hiashi.

Three guard nod their head follow Hiashi in with the Jedi bring the rear. "Elder Hosni in the name of the Jedi and Hyuga clan. You are under arrest," said Argus.

"On what charges," shouted the elder.

"Murder of on Hitomi Hyuga and deceiving the clan head," said Argus. "How do you plead?"

"That bitch got she deserved," said Hosni getting the other elder to glare.

"You said she died in childbirth and blamed the side branch," said another elder with his Byuagugan active.

The man looks around and sees Hanabi and grabs her. "If anyone gets too close. I will kill Hanabi," said Hosni with a mad look.

Naruto points his figer. "Don't be stupid Elder you are outnumbered," said Naruto.

"Maybe but not outclassed,' said the elder throwing the young child into the air and igniting a lightsaber of crimson color.

You hear the saber clash and Naruto is seen holding the young heiress in his arms. In his other arm is a shota blade of Green color. "You will all die here,' said the elder shocking the other elders with force lighting suddenly making unable to you their Rotation. Killing everyone but Hiashi, the Jedi and Lord Hokage. Hanabi was saved being held by Naruto as blocks the attack with his saber.

Naruto disappear and cuts the man's arms with his saber. "You must not have heard," said Naruto. "You are under arrest and Hiashi will determine you punishment,' said Naruto.

Hiashi walks up and palm thrust the elder killing him. Turning to the two Jedi he smile for the first time. "Thank you, you have support of the Hyuga clan," said the man with a bow.

"Not a problem Hyuga-dono," said Argus. "Young Uzumaki has the final tomorrow so get some rest."

Yes master," said Naruto. "Hyuga-san I was happy provide assistance," Naruto walks away to prepare and rest for the finals

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter

First Naruto is a light Jedi but I will have him go grey after Attack of clone chapter okay. A shota is a short lightsaber. The elder was not a sith lord he was an adept at best if even close that level. I have never done a Hyuga incident in any stories so first time for everything.

Next chapter is the finals.

Please review and feedback thanks


	7. The Finals

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

The Ninja Jedi

The Finals

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the day of the final when the remaining genin will compete for the rank of chunin. The Hokage was in his seat with the Tsuchikage and Kazekage. Each Kage had a guard posted. The masters where in the stands on guard for the invasion. The genin where in the competition box. Hayate walks to the field and calms everyone down.

"Alright the finals will be one on one matches till we have a winner," said Hayate.

Shikamaru raises his hand. "Does that mean only one person will make chunin?" he asked.

"No, the judges will gauge your skill and make that call. You are representing your village and the best chunin brings the best missions," said Hayate.

"So we all could make chunin or none of us," said Adi.

Hayate nods his head. "Now will Naruto Uzumaki and Temari stay," said proctor. "The rest move off the field.

Naruto stands across from the wind mistress. "Are both fighter ready?" asked Hayate getting a nod from both. "Begin."

Temari is forced back by the force push. "Wind Scythe Jutsu," she said blows wind from her fan.

Naruto repulses it with a force push. "Let us test her taijutsu," thought Naruto as he disappears and sending a punch to the Kunoich knocking her out.

"Winner is Naruto," said Hayate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Kage box The Hokage looked down. "Naruto deserves the nomination for chunin as does Temari of the sand," said the Hokage.

And other old man nods his head. "You are correct Hokage-dono," said the old. "I would like to give of them promotion."

Very well Onoki," said the Hokage.

The man in a green robes sighs. "It is shame that Sasuke-kun did not make the finals. It would have been a great show of the last Uchiha." Said the man.

Sarutobi narrows his eyes as does one of his guards who is wearing a simple robe of dark brown color. "They both should be promoted Lord Hokage," said the guard. "If I may be so bold."

"We are in agreement," said The Third.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next match is Neji Hyuga vs. Adi Gallia," said Hayate.

Both get to the field and stand across from each other. "Begin," said Hayate.

"It is an honor to face you Master Jedi," said Neji. "Byakugan."

Adi Gallia gets into a Teräs Käsi and Neji getting in the Gentle fist.

Adi grabs a tile from the floor and throws it with the force. "Rotation," said Neji as he starts to rotate blocking the attack. Stopping he see Adi right next to him going for a punch bu Neji blocks it and goes for a palm thrust.

Neji runs forward "you are in divination range," said Neji

"2 strike, 4 strikes, 8 strike, 16 strikes, 32 strikes, 64 strikes," said Neji as he finishes hitting Adi Gallia sending her back.

Adi struggles to get up. After getting up she throws her hand up."I forfeit. I am to injuired and a battle at this point is pointless," said the padawan.

Hayate nods his head. "Winner is Neji," he said.

Neji walks up to the young female and give her a hand. "Thank you for the match Jedi," said Neji. "Tell Naruto thank you for helping my clan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gallia-san is ready for promotion," said Onoki. "She knew she beaten and surrender rather than die in a futile effort."

The Hokage nods his head. "Young Neji need a better jutsu and more tactical ingenuity before we can promote him," said the Hokage. "Since the clan is under of the head they opening the chances for improvement," said the Hokage.

The other man nods his head. "I agree Tsuchikage-dono and Hokage-dono,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gave an apology to Adi. "You might make chunin since showed the qualities," said Naruto. "I will be back."

Naruto walks to the Hyuga box and bow the Hyuga leader. "It is good to see you Hyuga-san," said Naruto.

"Same here Master Jedi," said Hiashi with a small bow.

The young Hanabi walks up. "I would like to thank you for saving me Master Jedi," she said.

"It was not a problem Hanabi-san," said Naruto. Turning to the clan head with a serious "May I talk to Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata please can you talk Master Uzumaki," said Hiashi.

Hinata bows. "Yes father," said Hinata as she walks away with Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the arena Hayate stood up. "Next match is Shino Aburame vs. Kurotsuchi," he said.

The bug user and the stone ninja walk to the arena. "Alright begin," said Hayate.

Shino raises his arms as his bug fly out.

Kurotsuchi goes through hand seals. "Laval style: Laval bullet," she said fire a bullet of molten laval out of her mouth.

Shino dodges. "Parasitic insect bog," said Shino as a black mass appears under the stone ninja feet.

Fire Style: Over heat," she said as the mass envelops her.

The insects start to burn off. Shino eyes narrow. "It should have taken out some of her chakra," he thought. He dodges a punch that came out of nowhere. He back hands the Kunoich.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in a hallway. "Did you get the note I slipped in your pocket?" asked the Jedi.

"Yes master Jedi. It said that you had idea and would like discuss it," she said.

"Yes Hinata, your how to help you to improve in a field you suited for other then fighting," said Naruto. "Do you know what I am getting at?"

"No Master Jedi," she said softly.

"You have the potential to be a great doctor or battlefield medic. I have pulled a favor from a friend I saved in mission. His Name is Doctor Surrey the best doctor you will ever meet and I told him about you and he is interested on take you as a student in the medical field," said Naruto. "Talk it over withfather and get his input. One thing this is four off your planet travling to other world. After that you can come back this planet."

"I will talk it over with my father," said Hinata. "Thank you Master Jedi."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Double knockout," said Hayate as both genin are on the ground almost out of chakra.

Naruto get to the other genin. "what did I miss?" he asked.

"Shino used his chakra drain kikaichu insects to drain the chakra but using it for a that long a battle drained just as much and they both passed out," said Shikamru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Hokage was smiles. "Onoki both genin should be promoted since they showed great ingenuity. You granddaughter is skilled," said Sarutobi.

"Thank you Hokage-dono. I agree that both are exceptional and should be chunin,"

"Kazekage-dono," said Sarutobi.

"Those two will make chunin," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Choji vs Sai is the next fight," said Hayate.

Sai stand up. "My ink beast aren't strong enough I forfeit this immediately," said the ink user.

Hayate sighs. "Winner is Choji," said the proctor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That is disappointing,' said Onoki.

"I would love to give someone a recommendation but we have not seen the skills," said Kazekage with the Hokage nodding his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next match," said Hayate. "Soon Bayts vs. Shikamaru Nara."

Bayts walks down. "I should give up and stay genin. Less work," said Shikamaru.

The lazy genin is push by Naruto. "Get down there you lazy bum." Said the blond

"Troublesome blond Jedis," said Shikamaru.

"Begin," said Hayate.

Bayts ignites his saber and throws it. "Shadow Wall Jutsu," said Shikamaru as trhe blade is block by a wall of shadow.

Bayts using force pull he pulls Shikamaru to him but is frozen . "His shadow should not be able to reach me," said the padawan.

I will let you look down," said the Nara as he looks down with Bayts doing the same.

"I see you caught after I pulled you close enough. You had most of the seals prepared ahead of time and used the last seal to stop me," said the Jedi. "I give up," said Bayts.

Winner is Shikamaru Nara," said Hayates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I recommend Young Nara for promotion but Bayts will have to try again another time," said Sarutobi.

Both Kages nod their heads in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Gaara of the desert," said Hayate.

Naruto shunshin down with Gaara using sand variant.

"Mother want your blood Uzumaki," said Gaara.

Naruto sighs. "Tell you mother she will have wiat," said the Jedi.

Begin," said Hayate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto ignite his saber and rushes forward dodging the sand heading towards him. He slams it in a wall of sand. The sand turns to glass which shatter from a punch courtesy of Naruto.

Gaara clutchs his head "mother his blood will be yours," said Gaara.

Naruto rushes forward with a Rasengan in his hand slamming it in to Gaara sending him back.

"What is this," wishpered Gaara. "It is my blood," he shoutes.

The Kazekage send the signal as the booth explodes and three of the guard are killed with the Hokage guards ignite a lightsaber and block the back stab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the crowed several lightsabers appear as the masters look around for the enemy.

Outside the village was a circle of Sand ninja with a sealing array. "Summoning jutsu," said shinobi as slam their hands down and a three headed snake appears.

The genin where fighting to protect the crowed as division of sound ninja jump to attack the village.

Naruto saw the sand genin about to grab Gaara but he knocks them back with a force push. The jounin sensei rushes Naruto but is blocked by Hayate. "Do what have to do Master Jedi," said the proctor.

Naruto sees the genin grab Gaara and flee. "I will capture them send some shinobis to assist," said Naruto as he follow the genin into the forest.

Invasion has begun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter

A/N: Like before review. Remember there are only the council members in the village it is not on the scale of Geonsis in episode 2.


	8. The Invasion

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

The Ninja Jedi

The Invasion 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was pandemonium in the village as the Leaf Ninja were fighting back two villages. In the stands a snake like master was meditating. "How are you holding up Master Rancisis?" asked Argus.

"Battle Medition complete," said the master.

Dooku was near a group of civilian staring down several sound ninjas. Green saber a blaze as he rushed forward and slashed the ninja. Using force push he knocked several off the edge of the stands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi just stabbed a ninja with a kunai as Sakura used her minimal taijutsu. "Sakura wake up Shikamaru and Shino and have help Master Uzumaki with sand sibling," said Kakashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was chasing the sand sibling when he was stopped by Kankuro. "Temari take Gaara, I will handle this," said Kankuro.

"Master Uzumaki," said a female voice.

Adi," said Naruto.

"I will handle make up boy you go after the others," said Adi.

Naruto nods his head. "Be safe," said the blond as jumps away.

Kankuro sneers. "I will beat you first for the prior humiliation," said Kankuro as he takes off the bundle on his back. "Crow."

A wooden puppet reveal itself from the binding. "Nice craftsmanship," said Adi as she reaches for her saber. "However the Jedis are you worst opponents."

Kankuro has his puppet rush the female Jedi. Adi ignites her saber in a blue beam and cuts the puppet in half. "You want to surrender?" she asked.

Kankuro grits his teach. "You might have beaten me but Gaara is another story. You friend is walking to his death," said Kankuro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Leaf Village was a war zone as the booth where the Hokage was had a barrier covering it.

"So it is you my student Orochimaru," said Sarutobi.

Onoki floated up to the ninja level due to his short stature. "The Sannin huh," he said. "In the second war you killed my eldest. I don't hold grudges but it will give me some closure."

The brown hooded man puts down his hood to reveal Master Windu. "Your student is hideous," said Master Windu.

"Well if f it isn't Master Jedi. I have special opponent for you," said Orochimaru as he tears off his face reveal a pales skin and snake like eyes.

"We will have to work together, Onoki let us cement this alliance," said Sarutobi.

"This time the Rock and the Leaf shall fight together," said Onoki

Enough of this," said Orochimaru going through hand seal. "Summoning jutsu: Resurrection from an Impure world. Four coffins rise up but the third one fail to come up. "So number three failed," said Orochimaru.

The three warriors look on as the coffin lids drop revealing a man with brown hair and red armor, a man with white hair and blue armor and man with brown hair and small rugged beard and the Jedi robes.

Master Windu's eyes widen. "A Jedi," Windu gasped. "Who are you?"

"The Jedi survived the Galactic war I am glad," said the man. "You must stop me Jedi. I have no control over my body."

"Well Master Jedi. You are looking at the one know as Revan," said Orochimaru.

Along with Sarutobi-sensei's teacher, the First Hokage and the Second Hokage," said Orochimaru.

"It is you Saru, you looks so old," the white haired man. Onoki is here as well. Does that mena the Rock village and the Leaf are allies?"

"Yes Second Hokage; we will fight as allies for the first time," said Onoki.

"It can't be helped but we are being forced to fight you. Prepare yourselves," said the black haired ninja.

Revan ignite a red saber and rushes Master Windu who had his purple bladed saber out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto saw Gaara standing in one place. "Surrender, I would rather not fight you," said Naruto.

"You make me feel alive Uzumaki," said Gaara with a crazy grin on his face. Hi right side starts to transform in to a half sand demon.

Naruto took out his saber. "I would rather not fight such a tortured soul but I will do what I must," said the blond igniting his blue long saber.

"Sand Shuriken," said the partially transformed Gaara as shuriken made of are launched at Naruto who uses the force to block them.

Naruto going on the offence swing his saber but is blocked and sand wall. "To stop a lightsaber," said the blond. Backing flips he starts to go through hand seal as tendril of sand chase him. "Water is stronger than sand so. Water Style: Water Wall," said the Jedi as he forms a wall of water from his mouth turning the sand into mud.

Temari was cowering on a branch. "We are all going to die," she said totally afraid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto uses the force to block another whip of sand. "You excite me Uzumaki," said Gaara as his eyes get crazier.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as he five clone are formed each with their lightsaber. "I got to take him out before he does too much damage."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the village Master Yoda jumped over another sand ninja slashing his head off. "To have to kill in such a long time; a tragedy it is," said Yoda. "Help us you shall," said Yoda using the Jedi mind trick on some sound shinobi having them turn on their allies.

The leaf village ninja was in a rush due to the battle meditation giving them a boost of moral from Rancisis. The invader started to lose moral and make mistake.

"Master watch out," said Bayts as Rancisis turns his head and sees a sand jounin attack him only to be cut down by the padawan. "Master you alright?"

"Fine young padawan, thank you," said the master as he raises his hand and several ninja start to throw up and are killed by Gai.

"Thank for the assist Master Jedi," said the green beast as he send another ninja into the wall with a punch killing him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hyuga compound the caln member where killing a bunch of ninja with their taijutsu as Neji and Hinata stood back to back repelling the invaders. "Who would thought we would be fight together Hinata-sama," said Neji.

Hinata looks at Neji with a smile. "Neji what have I told giving me that title?" she asked.

"Not to Hinata," said Neji scared out of his mind.

"Good you remembered," said Hinata hitting another sand ninja in the chest killing him.

"Damn she is scary," thought Neji as he start to rotate taking out five ninja.

Hiashi smiled and coughed in his hand. "Whipped and they are not married," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Inuzuka clan head was running on a building. "Let get them," she said as a wolf runs beside.

"Right Tsume," he said as they spin killing a three sound ninja.

A Jedi looking like Master Yoda stand in the street as several ninja converge on the master. "Defeat you I shall," said a feminine voice.

"It one of you versus us," said the sound ninja.

"Outnumbered I am but outclassed you are," she said igniting an orange saber jumping up take out all of the ninja in a saber frenzy.

"Master Yaddle," said Dooku as she took out another ninja with his saber.

"Yes Master Dooku," she said. "What is the news?"

"The Sound forces are about to be utterly wiped out and sand is start to take lots of casualties," said Dooku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto calmed himself as Gaara made a full transformation into the one tail demon. "This might be a problem," he said. "Summoning Jutsu."

A large puff of smoke appears and Gamabunta is shown when the smoke fades. "What is it with you family having fight tailed beast," said the Giant Toad.

"Gamabunta, so you are now the ninja lap dog," said one tailed beast.

"We have hold him off for reinforcement to come," said Naruto. "Can you help in this battle Gamabunta-sama."

"Right Master Jedi let's do this," said the Toad.

Gamabunta hops forward and unsheathes his sword and slash it into the sand cutting off part of the demon's arm.

Wind Style Drilling Air bullets," said the sand demon as he blasts a compressed ball of air at the Toad.

Naruto using the force struggles to reflect the attack as it hits but was weakened thanks to the force.

"Gamabunta use fire," said Naruto going through.

"Fire Toad bombs," said the toad firing a ball of fire at the demon.

"Wind Style: Sonic Boom," said Naruto blowing out as a crescent shape wind attack powering the fire style with wind.

The attack hit sending the demon back from the increase flames. "Impressive for a lap dog," said the demon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Onoki vs. the Second Hokage

Onoki was currently using his jutsu against the second Hokage. "Earth Style: Great Mud River," said Onoki as the ground turns to mud.

"Water Style Water Shock Wave," said the second as he pulls the water from the air and send it against Onoki.

"Earth Style: Rock Dome," said the short kage as he is encased and barrier of rock. Going through more hand seal he use his bloodline trait. "Dust absorption Jutsu," he said as a barrier of dust blocks the attack absorbing the water from outside his dome.

The dome is collapses and Onoki goes through more hand seal. "Dust Style: Dust Particle Destruction Jutsu," said Onoki as he fire a huge cube of dust at the Second Hokage disintegrating his body leaving a sound genin non the ground.

"To use you own shinobis in such a manner," said Onoki. "Disgraceful."

"You should be the one to talk old man. You sent your own soldiers to their death in the Third Great War," said Orochimaru.

"As a leader I must do stuff I regret but to use you own people as pawn for a jutsu is beyond what I have done," said Onoki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mace Windu vs. Revan

Windu and the former Jedi and Sith Master Revan stood facing each. "This jutsu gives me no control Master Jedi. Can I have your before my mind completely wiped of reason," said Revan.

I am Master Mace Windu of the Jedi Council; Master Revan," said Windu.

Revan eyes get black as the jutsu take over his mind. "Hurry you must defeat me before I am robbed of my will," said Revan.

The throw their hands forward trying to overpower the other with a force push. Mace is flung back by the superpower push of Revan. "I am sorry," said Revan as he shoots lightening at Windu who blocks it with his saber.

"Juyo," said Revan. "It is different much darker."

"This style is based off Juyo called Vaapad. It is effect against certain type of force user," said Windu as he rushes Revan and they start to fight with their sabers.

Master Windu clashed his blade with Revan as the two where in locked in battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoda appeared next to the Anbu. "Bring the barrier down I shall,' said the Grand Master as he sends a force push to one of the ninja holding the barrier dropping it. "Stay here, handle this I will," said Yoda rushing into the battlefield as the barrier is put back up after the ninja got his bearings.

Master Windu was having a hard time again the undead Revan as he chip his limbs off they re-grew frustrating he Master. "I am almost out of option with his inability to die and be one with force," said Master Windu.

Mace Windu notice a seal the Revan body before he regenerated. "I see," said Windu as he focus and crushes the seal inside the body with the force.

Revan smiles. "I can be one with force. Thank you Master Windu," said Revan as he fall to piece and sees the body of the female genin that was in the exams.

Windu head to help the third and second battle the first Hokage. "These three are troublesome," said Orochimaru as order the barrier to be dropped. He fail to see the small Master before he is cut down the middle by a green blade.

The First Hokage had Sarutobi and Onoki on the ropes when his body started to fall to piece. "Did we win?" asked Onoki.

They see Master Yoda next to a cut up Orochimaru. "Let his guard down Orochimaru did," said Yoda.

The kage battle has ended with the Kages and Jedi victory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was panting as he using all of the skill in ninjutsu and the force to battle the demon. "Gamabunta any idea?" asked Naruto.

"We got wake up the medium so the demon will lose his control," said Gamabunta..

Naruto deactivate his saber. "Get a little closer Gamabunta-sama," said Naruto.. "I will when we get close."

Gamabunta continues to dodge the sand while get a little closer to the demon. Naruto out stretches his hand and unleashes some force lightening on Gaara to wake but not kill him.

Gaara wakes up. "No I just got out," said Shukaku as he turns to sand and Gaara fall down on the ground. Naruto approaches Gaara but is blocked by his sibling.

"If you try to kill Gaara. We will stop at the cost of outr lives," said Temari.

Naruto nods head. "Get him out of here, he need to rest," said Naruto. "Give him this message to be strong find something to protect."

The two take their bother and flee. "Master Jedi," said Shino.

"You guy are little late I am finished here," said Naruto. "Lets get to the village. They need more help."

A beep is head. "Yes Naruto here," said the blond as Master Windu image appear.

"Knight Uzumaki victory is ours. Sand has surrender and the Sound wiped out," said Master Windu.

"The council has decided to have you train Inari as an apprentice," said Windu. "With reservation," he said.

"The age difference could be a problem but it will work. I was a little bit younger and look where I am now," said Naruto. "I will start his training on the Jedi code on the way back to the temple."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been five days since the invasion. In the village Naruto stood next to the Masters with Inari next to him with Jedi robes and a braid in his hair. "Inari I have been placed as your master," said Naruto. "Before we leave you can say bye to you mother and Tazuna sinece you will only return for mission."

Yes Master," said Inari.

The Hokage stood on a podium with Onoki, a red haired female with the Mizukage robe and a dark skinned man with the robes for Raikage. "As of now Planet Elemental will join the Republic," said Sarutobi. "We need to pick one leader for the planet."

Onoki turns to the Hokage. "I put Sarutobi as the leader sue to his skills as worrier and diplomat,"

"I second the nomination," said the Mizukage.

The Raikage nods his head. "I third the nomination,"

"Sarutobi is the first president of elemental. I will hand the info the senate and you will be regocnized as a member of the Galactic Republic," said Windu. "You will need to send a member for a seat on the senate."

"I shall have election for that post," said The Hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter

A/N: Hope everyone liked this chapter. I will get some training for Inari in the next one as well as a time skip to the Act of War comic and Stark Hyper Space War. Look forward to it


	9. The Phantom Menace Part 1

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

The Ninja Jedi

The Phantom Menace

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking down the corridors of the Jedi Temple after a successful mission. Next to him was a brown haired boy in his mid-teen in Jedi Robes. "Inari, go get some rest. I will report to the council," said Naruto.

"Yes Master," said Inari as he walks away.

Naruto heads to the council chamber and enters. "Mission successful Masters," said Naruto.

"We got the report from the leader of Planet Bakura. You diplomacy skill are top notch," said Master Windu.

"We have come into an agreement to promote you to Jedi Master," said a Plo Koon.

"I am sorry I am not ready for it, Masters," said Naruto.

"I would like to differ," said Master Adi was given a position due to Naruto declining the offer. "Your saber skills are superb as is your diplomacy, if anyone is more worth or ready for Master it is you."

"We will continue this discussion later," said Master Ki adi Mundi. "Naruto we have a mission for you."

"You will be working with Master Jinn on this mission and his apprentice," said Mace.

You are to help end the blockade of Naboo by the Trade Federation," said Ki Adi Mundi

"Is my apprentice coming?" asked Naruto.

"We are sending him on another mission to Dantooine to the old Jedi academy for a dig of artifact." said Windu. "It will be a training mission for younger padawans since Inari will be in charge."

I shall head out immediately," said Naruto with a bow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the council chamber Master Windu sighed. "If there was position on the council he would make excellent master," said Windu.

"I don't understand why he wants to stay a knight," said Adi.

"Chances are he waiting for his first apprentice to become a knight," said Plo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got to the transport Master Jinn and his apprentice. "Master Jinn it is good to see you again," said Naruto. "Padawan Kenobi," said Naruto.

"Master Uzumaki," said brown haired padawan. "It is an honor to work with you."

"So the Masters are sending you Master Uzumaki," said Jinn. "It will be a pleasure working with you again."

The three Jedi get onboard the red diplomatic shuttle and take off to Naboo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the space around Naboo where hundreds of Trade Federation Battleships. The round battleships house tons of turbo lasers. The diplomatic shuttle appears from Hyperspace. "Greeting we delivering the ambassador from the chancellor," said the pilots as the screen showed a tall green skinned alien.

"Of course our blockade is legal and we would happy to receive ambassadors," said the alien.

The three Jedi walk down the ramp and are greeted by a droid. "Greeting ambassadors, I am T19 protocol droid; this way please," said the droid.

The three Jedi are escorted to the conference but Naruto is on alert as he starts to get worried of a feeling in his chest. They get to a room as the droid give them some drinks. "The Viceroy will be with you shortly," said the droid.

Naruto gets up after the door closes and becomes invisible. "Something stinks about this blockade," said the blond Jedi. "I will scout the ship," Said Naruto as he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the bridge The Viceroy was talk to the droid. "What was that?" asked the Viceroy.

"The ambassadors are Jedi Knights sir," said the Droid.

"This is a problem," said the Viceroy second. "We did not anticpate this," said the other person.

The Viceroy goes to the back room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking in a random direction as the force is leading him to a part of the ship. He open the door and gasps. "This is," he said. Below the balcony is an army of droid big enough to invade the planet. "There are planning an invasion all this time," said Naruto he leaves and gets to the bridge.

"You plan has failed Lord Sidious," said the second in command. "The blockade is finished. We dare not move against the Jedi."

The visage of a cloaked Sith appears. "Viceroy don't have this sniveling slim in my sight again," said the Sith

"The chancellor should not have brought them into this, kill them immediately," said the Dark Lord.

Viceroy nods his head but then sees a saber on his neck. "You are under arrest Viceroy," said Naruto. Turning his head to the hologram the Sith smirks. "You pawn is finished Sith," said the blond

"Your arrogance blinds you Master Jedi," said the Sith. "Viceroy orders your droid to fire at will."

The battle droids raise their blaster and start to fire on Naruto who start block them with Soresu while take them out.

Blocking rapid fire from a three Droid with shield generators Naruto is forced out of the bridge block the blasters.

Naruto flees the droid with speed. He comes to his comrade fighting off several droids. "We have to flee the battleship," said the blond.

"Our transport has been taken out," said Master Jinn.

"Head to the hanger," said Naruto as the Jedi escape the chaotic battle in to the ventilation shaft.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to the hanger and Naruto brief the two of he found out. "So a Sith is orchestrating this war?" said Jinn. "They also plan to invade Naboo?"

They see the droid lined up. "You were right about the invasion Naruto," said Jinn.

The three Jedi board separate transports and head to the surface.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slash the transport and see himself out side of city called Harte Secur in the grassy plans. "Naruto turns to the other transport and forces the droids back with a force push then crushes the transports with a force ability of his design. Force Grapple.

Naruto pants from fatigue. He heads into the city to find a ride into Theed. He gets to the gate and is stopped by a man in red uniform. "You may not pass. Who are you?" asked the guard.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto of the Jedi order sent to negotiate the settlement. It did not go very well," said Naruto.

"I see, you are pretty far from Theed and a droid army is heading this way," said the man.

"The only this city has is an airfield," said Naruto. "You must have something they want."

"We will be unable to hold them even with your help Master Jedi," said the guard.

"Captain they are here," said security officer as he run to the guard.

Naruto takes out his binoculars. "He is right," said Naruto. It is a huge army fifty transport which an droid invasion force close to Six thousand droids."

The captain sighs. "We can't hold them off for ever but we can get out of the city and to Theed," he said he takes out a small device. "Keep this safe it the control module for half the droid army."

Naruto get on a Kaadu that domesticated by the Naboo and the Gungan tribes. "Remember if you become overwhelmed surrender to fight another day," said Naruto before heading in the direction of Theed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viceroy was listing to a report from his field commander OOM-9. A droid with yellow pain on its head signifying rank. "We have not found droid Viceroy," said the droid. "We have taken Harte Secur and prisoners are being escorted to camp."

"OOM-9 it is time to wipe out Theed and take over this planet. Meet up with the rest of the army," said Viceroy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gets to the city limits and saw it already occupied. "Too late but I can still rescue the queen," said the blond to himself. He dismounts and sneaks into the city. "I sense Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi," thought Naruto. "Plus a weaker signature."

Getting the location he sneaks next to Jinn. "Glade you made where did they drop you off?" asked Naruto.

"Swamps and you?" asked Jinn.

"Harte Secur," said Naruto. "Who's the local?"

"A Gungan named Jar Jar Binks," said Jinn

The three Jedis and one creature walk to the courtyard from above. They ignite their saber and jump down.

Naruto sends several droid flying with the force. Master Jinn and Kenobi take out the droids with their sabers. "gather the weapon," said a dark skinned man with the uniform of capitan.

The royal guard grab the droids weapon as Jinn turns to the Queen. "We are the ambassadors from the chancellor," said Jinn.

"You negotiation failed," said a elder man.

"We were attack before starting so they never took place," said Naruto.

"We need to get the queen to the capital and to speak in the senate," said Naruto.

"My place is with my people," said the white painted face of Queen Amidala.

"As a ruler you must survive and keep hope alive for you people," said Naruto.

"Enough talking we have to leave," said Jinn.

The group heads to the hanger and are question by a battle droid. "Where are you taking these people?" it asked.

"Coruscant," said Naruto before slashing it and using a force ability to destroy the rest similar to lightening.

"That was not lightening," said Jinn.

"It is a force attack that disables or destroys droids and electronics," said Naruto.

The group gets in a silver cruiser and takes off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The royal ship just got out planet when they came onto the blockade. Naruto meditates as the battleships start to fire on the cruiser. Calming himself the battleships start to misfire and hit each other but the others fire on the Naboo ship. Naruto was sweating form the effort to minimize the damage.

Collapsing on the ground he pass out. The ship takes several hits and the worst the Hyper drive was damaged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up in a spare room. "I overdid it," said Naruto. He get out of the room and walks to the meeting with the queen.

"Master Jedi you had us worried," said the queen.

"Thank you for your concer you highness," said Naruto. "What is the damage?"

The Hyperdrive has been damaged. We are try to figure out what planet to land," said Jinn.

"I recommend Tatooine. It is not in the republic so we can lay low and we get the parts we need form the junkyard," said Naruto.

The man named Panaka glared at Naruto. "The Hutts are gangster and if they relize the queen is here," he said

"The Hutt I deal with on a friendly term. They will not touch you because I have earned their respect through shrewd Diplomacy. They respect cutthroat tactics which is how I deal with them," said Naruto.

"Very well pilot make course for Tatooine," said the queen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter please reivew


	10. The Phantom Menace Part 2

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

The Ninja Jedi

The Phantom Menace Part 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naboo cruiser gets to Tatooine and lands on the outskirts. Master Jinn and Naruto exit the ship with the droid who saved the ship by repairing the shields. "Wait," said Panaka as he runs out with an young woman.

"The queen orders you to take her handmaiden to explore this planet," said Panaka.

"No more order from her highness," said Jinn.

"The queen wishes for you take her," said Panaka.

Naruto sighs "very well but stay close in case we are attack by Sand People," said Naruto.

"Master Uzumaki you are not in charge of this mission," said Jinn.

"The queen can easily pull rank since we are her bodyguard she has full authority over us," said Naruto.

The handmade frowns at the fact the Jedi are talking about her. "I can handle myself," she said.

"I believe you can," said Naruto.

Master Jinn gives up. "Fine let's get going," he said

They head to a busy spaceport. Naruto looks to a far off location on their way in. "A force User," Naruto thought. "It is faint,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get inside Mos Espa and head to the nearest junk shop. "Welcome," said a short flying blue alien. "Boy get in here," said the alien.

"I am looking for a hyperdrive for a Nubian Cruiser," said Jinn.

"Ah Nubian very nice," said the alien

A small boy walks in. "I was cleaning the back Watto," said the boy in a different language.

"Watch the shop I have selling to do," said Watto. "Let take you out back and see what we have."

Jinn and Watto walk out back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was looking around the shop when he saw something for a project he was working on. "You one," said Naruto as the boy turns his head.

"Anakin," said the boy.

"Sorry about that Anakin," said Naruto. "How much for this portable shield generator?" asked Naruto.

"It will be 200 truguts," said Anakin

Naruto gets the money out and hands it to Anakin. "Thank you for shopping at Watto ship yard," said the young boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinn was talking to Watto "how are you going to pay for this?" asked Watto.

"I got twenty thousand Republic credits," said Jinn.

"Republic credits are no good here. I need something more real," said Watto.

"I have nothing but credits will be fine," said Jinn waving his hand.

"No they won't," said Watto.

"Credits will be fine," said Jinn waving his hand again.

"No they won't. What are you some kind of Jedi waving your hand around," said Watto. "I am a Trydarion. Mind tricks don't work on me only money. No money, no part, no deal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighs "let go where leaving said Jinn as he walk into the shop.

"Nice talk to you Anakin," said the handmaiden.

Naruto nods his head and walks out

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the group was walking toward the ship. "There is a storm coming," said Naruto.

"It is clear in the sky Master Uzumaki," said the handmaiden.

"Sandstorms can come with no warning unless you know what to look for," said Naruto. "Naboo has little to no desert your lack of knowledge is understandable."

In a nearby stall Anakin was buying some fruit. "These old bone are tingling. There is a storm coming Annie you should head home," said the stall owner and elderly woman.

Jinn was about to walk away when Anakin walked up to the three human and one droid. "Here," said Anakin.

Naruto smiles as the boy. "Thank you Anakin," said Naruto. "By the way do anywhere we can rent a room till the storm blow over,"

"You can come to my house," said the boy.

"We don't want to impose," said Naruto putting the fruit in his pocket showing a little bit of his lightsaber by accident.

"Not a problem at all. My mom would love some company," said the boy.

"Very led on my young friend," said Jinn.

The group gets to the slave quarter surprising Jinn but not the others. "Mom I'm home," said Anakin.

Anakin," said a female voice. "Who are your guest?" she asked.

"Sorry your son was kind enough give us shelter. If it is a problem I am willing to help with the chores," said Naruto with a bow. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the old man is Qui Gon Jinn and this is Padme. This is our droid R2-D2."

"Since you offered, I guess I can use some help," said the female. "I am Shmi," said the female.

"A pleasure," said Naruto.

"Let me give you some help," said Naruto.

"Very well follow me," said Shmi.

"Let me my droid I am building," said Anakin as he takes Padme's hand and walks her to his room.

Qui Gon Jinn got out his communicator. "Obi Wan," said Jinn.

"Yes Master," said the Padawan.

"We are stuck till we can find a way to pay for the parts," said Jinn. "See what we have to barter with."

"Yes Master," said Obi Wan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin and his mother where sitting at the table with their guest. "I am surpired there is still slavery," said Padme.

"Tatooine is not part of the republic due to the Hutts," said Naruto. "They have their own laws concern several issues."

"Have tried to escape?" asked Jinn.

"We can't," said Shmi. "We have a bomb in our bodies that will kill us if we try to leave."

"If we only had something to trade. These junk dealers must have a weakness," said Padme.

"Gambling," said Shmi. "Everything is wagered on those horrible podraces."

"I am building a Pod," said Anakin. "I can race it for you."

I don't want you to Anakin," said Shmi.

"Mom let help them out. You say the biggest problem is one help anyone else out," said Anakin.

Naruto closes his eyes. "No I will get the money to free you both and get the part," said the blond

"How are you going to that Master Jedi?" asked Shmi.

"That is a secret," said Naruto with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinn was watching as Naruto headed to town. Naruto get to a casino and enter. Getting to a table he sees a tournament going on. "Pazaak," said Naruto as he sits down and is dealt a hand.

In a few hours Naruto won around Two million truguts and walks out. Getting to Watto shop he enters. "What can I do for you?" asked the Junk dealer.

"Watto I would like to buy three things from you," said Naruto.

"First I would like to buy the part for Nubian Master Jinn so gracefully tried to buy," said Naruto.

"Deal," said Watto.

"I would like to buy both your slave for Five hundred Thousand for Shmi and One million for Anakin due to him a great assat to you," said Naruto.

Watto think for a moment. "Deal," said the junk owner.

"Pleasure doing business and I will bring them both here to have their bombs removed and get the part" said Naruto.

Naruto smiles and walks to the slums. Getting to the house Naruto opens the door. "I got everything taken care of," said the blond.

"I freed both Shmi and Anakin and got the part," said Naruto.

"We will go to the shop to get the bombs removed tomorrow," said Naruto.

"How did you," started Padme

"Gambling, having the force is a great advantage in gambling," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto went to Watto shop with mother and son and had him remove the bomb. "Anakin Shmi you both are free. I might take Anakin to the temple to train as a Jedi if they allow him," said Naruto. "What do you both want to do?"

"I want to at least attempt to become a Jedi," said Anakin.

"I will stay, my place is here," said Shmi. "I hope my son becomes a Jedi.'

Naruto take the rest of his cash and hands it to Shmi. "Use this pull yourself out," said Naruto as they get to the house.

"Qui Gon," said Naruto. "Anakin is coming with us but Shmi has decided to stay."

"With your recommendation he might be accepted," said Jinn. "His midichlorians are over 20,000."

Let head out," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dune a tattooed man was watching as his probe droid gave him the info. "The Jedi are here," said the man. "I shall kill them."

Naruto spun his head and a slash a probe droid. "We have to get to the ship," said Naruto as the groups start to run.

Master Jinn wait," said Anakin.

Naruto turned around. "Anakin drop," said the blond the Jedi as jump in front of the stunned Anakin. "Hurry tell them to take off," said Naruto blocking a red blade.

Naruto continue to holds the assailant off as Anakin run to the ship. "Naruto is in trouble," said the boy.

Qui Gon look out the view port. "Let us get him on the ramp. Fly low," said the master.

The Ship flies low but the ship shoot some lightening at the ship shocking. Naruto block most of it and with his saber. Looking at the ship Naruto forms a barrier signaling for the ship to leave. "Master Jedi we have transmission,"

"This is Naruto leave this planet," said the Jedi who was engaged in battle.

"His talk through his communicator," said Jinn. "I don't want but we have to leave."

The ship flies off and Naruto continues to fight the unnamed assassin. "You should have fled Jedi," said the Sith.

"You overestimate yourself and underestimate me," said Naruto as he fires lightening at the tattooed man sending him in back by the power.

"That is on the same level as my Master," thought the enemy trying to figure out an escape plan.

See and herd of Wraid nearby, the assassin fires lightening and flees, forcing Naruto to stop the normally calm animal in their rampage

Naruto stuns the animal with Stasis and leaves the desert.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walks back to Mos Espa and enters. He is gets there and is completely fatigued from the battle. "At lease the queen got away," said Naruto as he heads to a transport get on a transport to Coruscant.

Naruto get out his device. "Master we have a problem," said the blond.

Master Windu appears. "The Sith have returned like I assumed," said Naruto. "I am on refugee shuttle heading to a planet close to Naboo. I will get a ship and sneak planet," said the blond. "I have feeling the war will end there and I will assist with harassing the Trade Federation."

"Anything else?" asked Mace.

"Master Jinn is bringing a local of Tatooine to be test. "I recommend his entrance to the Order," said Naruto.

"We will keep that in mind," said Master Windu. "May the force be with you," said Windu

"And with you master," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter

First I was going to do the Stark Hyperspace and Act of War. I read it again I did not know where to start so I skipped it. Sorry if you were hoping for those chapter. Yes Naruto ordered the Jinn to leave him behind and yes he used lightening on Maul. I don't like the pod race scene and why Jinn not just use the force to gamble in Pazaak. Instead he risked and young boy life abnd a race that almost killed him. Sometimes I question Jinn wisdom.

Please Review thanks


	11. The Phantom Menace Part 3

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

The Ninja Jedi

The Phantom Menace Part 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Coruscant the Naboo cruiser landed as the contingency inside was greeted by several delegations. "Your highness," said an elderly man with the robe for chancellor. "It is goo to see you made it. You know Senator Palpatine."

"It is good to see you safe your highness," said the other man. "We will do everything in our power to save our people," said the senator.

"By the time we get to anything, there might not be anyone to safe," said the queen somberly.

"I have call a special session of the senate for you to pled your case," said Valorum.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting in a star ship as he punched the coordinates for Naboo. "Let us take back Naboo," said the blond Jedi as he blasts off. Getting to the planet he see only one ship in orbit. "Blockade is over."

He land in the swamps and hides his fighter. Walk around he sees as battle going on. "What is going on?" asked Naruto.

Rushing he sees a small army of locals called Gungans fighting off a army of battle droids. Igniting his lightsaber he enter the fray taking out a swath of battle droids. Naruto distorys the rest with the Gungans help. "Whosa are yousa?" asked a Gungan with a pike.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki of the Jedi order," said the blond. "And you?"

"Captain Tarpals," said the native.

"I would like to help with the defense against the trade federation," said Naruto.

"Oto Gunga is unders attack. If you want help come with us," said the captain.

Naruto leaves the small battlefield and heads to a lake with his escort.

Getting under water Naruto come to a underwater city that is being attacked. Focusing the force he launches a water ball at the droid army destroying a few droids. Naruto eyes narrows. "My saber is useless under water for now it will fought with the force," thought Naruto as he send a wave of water at the droid destroying them.

The Droid continue their relentless assault as they enter the city. A Gungan swims up. "Wesa have evacuated. Come with us the hidden place," said the soldier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Jedi Temple Master Jinn was giving his report. "I beilve and Master Uzumaki can confirm that it is a Sith Lord orchestrating this was," said Jinn.

"It is what Naruto said plus a few yars ago, Naruto faced down a dark Jedi who the person said was Lord of the Sith. Naruto won that battle and we thought it ended," said Master Windu.

"This is a problem, if the Sith have returned we must be vigilant," said Plo.

"You are to protect Queen Amidala at all times," said Windu as Obi Won walks out.

"More to say have you Qui Gon," said Yoda.

I have a found a boy who I think is the chosen one," said The Jedi Master.

"What make you say that?" asked Adi.

"He has a midichlorians count of 20,000," said Qui Gon.

"Very well bring him before us," said Windu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was being escorted to the hidden place and he get to a Gungan with a big head and ceriminial robes. Naruto gets on one knee. "It is an honor to be in your presence Boss Nass," said the Jedi.

"Yousa bring these mackaneeks," said the Boss. "Yousa all bombad."

"Despite what you think. Mesa capable of assisting in driving out these mackaneek, Da Boss," said Naruto remembers his diplomacy classes and figure out what each word is as they are spoken.

"Yousa want helps us?" asked Nass who was getting impressed with Naruto using his people words.

Mesa Master Jedi Uzumaki," said Naruto.

Nass was getting more impressed as he saw the Jedi not using the force on him. "Mesa can help ypusa against the mackaneeks," said Naruto stay diplomatic

"Mesa impressed with yousa, mesa make Bombad general," said Nass.

Naruto still on one knee smiles. "Mesa grateful . Da Boss Nass," he said.

Tarpals walks up. "Yousa come with mesa general," said the captian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was given Gungan armor as symbol respect and Naruto put over his robes as a sgin of non-superiority. "Whatsa should are plan be?" asked Tarpal.

Naruto looks over the map and see the camp. "Captain send this plan to Boss Nass to free both his people and the Naboo from these camps," said Naruto.

Yes general," said Tarpals as he heads to his leader.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was on a Kaadu with three other officer next to him. "Yousa all know the plan. In and out after freeing the prisoners," said Naruto.

The three officers split with platoon of Militiagungs and hit the camps. Naruto headed to his target.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto headed to the biggest camp to free the prisoner. The battle was swift as Naruto skill with a saber and the force decimated the droid army. Using the force he launches a volley of blue spheres at the droid from a safe distance and he himself attack the remaining droids destroying a lot of them.

The battle only took thirty minutes before the Gungan claimed victory. Naruto the first outsider to be a leader with a Gungan force and cemented himself in their history of great warriors.

Naruto got back to the Gungan army. "Boss Nass mission successful," said Naruto.

"Yousa do fine," said Boss Nass.

A scout runs up. "Boss, Naboo das heading this way," said scout

Bring them to us," said Nass.

A team brings up Queen Amidala, Qui Gon Jinn, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin, Binks and the Naboo guards and handmaidens from the swamp a few minutes early.

"Boss Nass I am Amidala and I would like to make an alliance," said the queen.

"Why should wesa help yousa?" asked Nass.

Padme steps us. "You highness," she said.

"Whosa yousa?" asked Boss Nass

"I am Queen Amidala, this is my decoy. My loyal bodyguard," said Amidala. "We have lived in peace despite not trusting each other," said the queen. "The trade Federation has destroy that peace. I ask you, not I beg of."

The queen gets on one knee. "We are you humble servants," she said as everyone else get on a knee.

"Ha haaaaaaaaaaaaa, Yousa no thinking yousa greater than the Gungan," said Boss Nass. "Mesa like this, maybe wesa being friends," said Nass as he starts to shake his head splattering water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was talking to Jinn. "They have not made a call on Anakin's fate," said Jinn.

"I see well take care of this after the battle," said Naruto.

"I heard one of the first non-Gungan to join as a Gungan general," said Jinn. "I don't know how you did it but I am deeply impressed."

"That is the skill without the mind trick. Pure diplomacy," said Naruto. "Let's get to the meeting."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting with the generals, Queen Amidala and Boss Nass. "I will help fight in the diversionary battle," said Naruto. "The queen will head to Theed and capture the Viceroy."

"There is a big risk with this plan," said Jinn. "The fighter weaponery might not be enough to destroy the shield the control ship."

Plus if the Viceroy escape he can come back with larger army," said Kenobi.

"That is why we must capture him," said the queen.

"I will send some Shadow Clones to retake Theed but when they are gone you are on your own," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Theed palace the Viceroy was talking to his co-conspirator. "This is unexpected for her. It is too aggressive," said Sidious .

"They are assembling a army outside the swamp. They consist of primitives," said Viceroy.

"Darth Maul be mindful and let the Jedi make the first move," said the master.

"Of course master. I hope that Jedi I face will face me again," said the tattooed Sith.

"He is fighter but more of a commander. Chances are he will be leading the primitive," said the Dark Lord.

"Then do I have your permission my Lord?" asked Gunray

"Wipe them out all of them," said the Sith.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Theed the Gungan army assembled in the grassy plains. Naruto was at the head with his two other general Tarpals and newly appointed General Binks. "Activate the shield," said Naruto as the shield where put up.

The horizon they see about fifty assault tanks and fifty transports.

Open fire," said the commander droid as the Tanks open fire on the shields. "Cease fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Theed The queen flash a small light and got one in returns. An army of 10 Narutos appear and start to engage the droids. Leading them out of the city with some of the security persennal they the Naboo force start an urban fire fight.

The two Jedis attack as with their saber as they fight of the droids and get to the hanger. Padme shoots the droids freeing the pilots. "Get to you ships," shouted the queen.

The pilots get to their fighter and take off to attack the droid control ship.

Anakin find a place and stay," said Master Jinn.

Anakin franticly look around and an opens cockpit and get in the slick yellow Naboo fighter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The groups get to the door as it opens

Start duel of fates music or as I call oh shit

The tattoo warrior appears. "Well handle this," said Jinn as him and his apprentice walk forward.

"Well go the long way," said Padme.

The two Jedi take off their cloak as the Sith take off his hood. The jedi ignite their saber and Maul ignites both end of his handle revealing a saber staff of crimson color.

Three droidekas roll up and pelt the Naboo forces. "The start to shoot droid but the shield prevents the damage.

Anakin looks at the fighting going around. "We got to do something R2," he said. "Where the trigger?" pressing a button the cockpit closes. "That is not. There it is," said Anakin as he shoot the droid with blaster from the fighter.

The fighter starts to move forward. "It is on automatic pilot," said Anakin as it flies out of the hanger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The transport start to unload the troop as Naruto concentrate using the force he closes five transports and slams them in the each other from inside the shield.

Naruto kneels. "Stay in formation. They get to the generator we will be overwhelmed," said Naruto as he get saber and ignites. "First wave attack."

The first three line move out of the shield and they throw their boomas at the transport causing mayhem with the trade federation army.

Naruto rushes forward cutting down tank after until he get to the transport and distorts them before they can unload their troop.

Naruto sees the transport fighter in the hill. "Attack those transport," said Naruto as the Gungan Grand Army attacks the hill taking it with little casualties.

The battle on the grassy plains has ended in humiliating defeat for the trade federation and and undisputed victory for Naboo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle in Theed was heating up as the lightsaber duel was fast paced. Obi Wan kick Maul as Jinn jumps down and tried to end the fight.

Maul kicked the Master while on the ground as Obi Wan attack Maul while Qui Gon was stunned by the kick.

Maul seeing himself at a disadvantage slams a piece of metal into a switch opening the door to the reactor room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padme was in a shootout until Panaka shot a widow and they scaled the building with grappling hooks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maul kick Obi Wan off a platform as Jinn went to engage the warrior.

Looking up Obi Wan jumped up to their platform and rush after the two fighters. Running after them he is stopped as laser wall appear causing a lull in the fast battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Gungan returned to Boss Nass with news of their victory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin was dodging blaster fire as he was shoot in the hanger of control ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padme and her group was surrounded and where to give up. Heading to the throne room they see a gloating Viceroy. "You resurrection is at an end your highness. Time to sign the treaty." Said the Viceroy.

"Your army has been destroyed by what considered primitives," said Padme etching closer to her desk.

Viceroy growls. "Impossible," he said. "They don't have the fire power to take my whole army."

Padme grabs several blasters from the desk and tosses some to her forces and they shoot droids guarding the Viceroy. "Now we will talk about a new treaty," said Padme.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qui Gon was meditating as the laser wall preventing anyone from moving. They turn off and the battle continues. Obi Wan rush forward hoping to get to his master aid but almost run into another laser wall. He watches as his master is starting to tried.

Maul slams his saber handle in to the Jinn face stunning him. Jinn is impaled by the saber staff. "No," said Obi Wan as Maul let Jinn fall down by pulling out his weapon out of the body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The laser wall fall and Obi rush to fight the warrior. The battle become indecisive as Obi Wan cut the staff in half, leaving the tattoo Sith with one blade. Obi Wan is kick into the recator but manages to grab a pipe.

Maul slashes the ground impatient for the Jedi to fall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin find his fighter surround by battle droid but attack them his fighter weapon and fires a missile into the reactor of the ship destroying it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi Wan closes his eyes and jump over the his enemy grab his master blade with the force and slashing the Sith in half causing him to fall down the reactor.

Seeing the battle won Obi run to his dying master. "Obi Wan please promise me to have the boy trained," said Jinn.

"I will convince them," said Obi Wan as Jinn passes in Obi Wan arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few day later Obi Wan was sitting in front of Yoda. "Agreeing to place you as a knight agreed the council does. But take the boy as your apprentice we do not," said Yoda.

"Qui Gon believed in him and I will train him," said Obi Wan. "Without the council permission if I must."

"The chosen one he may be but many dangers lurk with his training," said Yoda. "Too young to take an apprentice. Master for Skywalk, Naruto will be," said Yoda.

"In a few year he will give over the training to you," said the short master.

"What of Master Uzumaki?" asked Obi Wan. "He has an apprentice."

"Inari knight he shall be tried," said Yoda. "Naruto Master he will be."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Theed was in celebration as Naruto rode next to Boss Nass despit him say he did feel like being a hero. With the council blessing he is now in the most famous person on Naboo due to his quick victory in the battle.

Palpatine was elected chancellor after Valorum oust

Anakin was standing next to Obi Wan as Amidala stood on a stage with her guard. Boss Nass . Naruto, Bink and Tarpals get to the stage and the generals kneel and Nass is given a giant orb. "Peace," he shouted.

"You will not be trained by me until later but by Master Uzumaki," said Kenobi. "You will be a Jedi. I promise

Anakin nods his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the evening Qui Gon body is burned on a pyer as Naruto, Master Windu and Yoda stabd next to each. "The mysterious warrior was a sith," said Master Windu.

"Two there are no more, no less. A master and an apprentice," said Yoda.

"But which one was killed?" asked Windu.

"The student," said Naruto. "I saw the master's image during the beginning of this situation. I did not get a good look because I was under attack," said Naruto.

"Naruto I am offering you a place on the council," said Windu.

"I would be honored Master Windu," said Naruto

"You will be taking Argus seat since he was killed in a mission," said Windu.

End Chapter

A/N: Please ask questions I will answer them and reivew. Naruto forces abilities are the second strongest next Yoda and Only Yoda and Windu can beat Naruto out right in a saber duel with immense difficulty and Dooku can hold of Naruto but not win due to the stamina difference. What he is to the transport is what Yoda did during the clone forcing back the transport in the crashed them in the air but to a lesser scale. That is why is not stronger in the force then Yoda. Naruto was able to figure out the Gungan basic from the context and used it as a tool for diplomacy. Naruto be Anakin for a short while it will be given to Obi during attack of the clones. I will see you later


	12. The Attack of the Clone

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

The Ninja Jedi

The Attack of the Clones

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Coruscant a Naboo transport lands on the landing pad. The ramp opened and Padme walks out with her senatorial robe one when the ramp exploded. Killing the senator and another Padme walks out. "All you right?" said the real one turning over her decoy

"I am sorry senator, I failed you," said the mortally injured decoy.

"I should not have come back," said Padme.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chancellor office was in a state of tense. "But if the negotiation fail?" said Windu.

"I will not let republic which has stood for several thousand years be split in two," said Palpatine. "My negotiation will not fail."

"But if they do, you must realize there is not enough Jedi to deploy on a battlefield," said Master. "We are keeper of the peace not soldiers."

The loyalist committee is here," said a staff aide.

"We will convene at another time," said Palpatine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padme walks in with several other senators. Including Shikaku from Naruto's planet. Yoda walks up. "Sorry to hear about the platform. Tragedy it is. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart," said the short master.

"Thank you master Yoda," said Padme.

"We will looking into," said Master Windu.

"I believe Count Dooku is behind this," said Padme.

"That is not possible. Count Dooku is a political idealist not a murder," said Ki adi Mundi

"You do know Count is a former Jedi and Naruto's first Master. Murder is not in his character," said Windu.

"But in danger you are," said Yoda.

"Perhaps a Jedi for protection," said Palpatine. "Maybe someone she is familiar like Master Uzumaki."

"That is possible Naruto and his padawan Skywalker should be back from a mission," said Windu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later Naruto and Anakin were in an elevator. "Anakin you seem worried," said Naruto.

"I don't know master. I just haven't seen Padme in years just want to make sure she recognize me," said Anacin.

Naruto has a glint in his eye. "My padawan is growing up and forming crushes. I remember you were such an innocent kid," said Naruto pretending to wipe a tear of his face.

"Sometime I hate you master," said Anakin.

"You wound me my awesome padawan," said Naruto. "But you would not have me any other way."

Anakin sigh in frustration. "Anakin listen," said Naruto in a serious tone. "My advice is do what your heart tells you. But be mindful of your hearts want and the will of the force."

"Thank you master," said Anakin.

So when are you going to get hitch to the pretty senator?" asked Naruto.

Anakin punches him in the chest. "Enough teasing master. After all you and Master Gallia have something going on despite the code,"

"You asked no question, I tell no lies," said Naruto.

"How is she?" asked Anakin.

"You did not just ask that?" said Naruto.

"Dammit," said Anakin.

"Virgin," said Naruto with a smirk.

The door opens and the two walk in to the room. Binks sees then "general,' he said.

"Hey how are you?" Naruto asked his clumsy friend.

"Padme will be happy see yousa," said the Gungan.

Padme walk in as Anakin eyes widen. "He can't be any more obvious," thought the blond Master. "Senator Amidala we are here to help protect you."

"I don't need protection. I need answers," said the Senator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a ledge outside the room an armed figure is talking to a female with a veil on her face. "The attempt failed. They had a decoy," said the female

"Try again Zam," said the armored figure in a deep voice. He hand her a jar with two worm. "Be careful they are very poisonous."

The armored figure flies on with his jetpack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking around the penthouse checking the security. "She covered the cameras," said Naruto.

"She did not like us watching," said Anakin. "I can sense everything going on in that room."

"I bet you can," said Naruto as they both snap their head towards the door. "I sense it too," said Naruto as they both rush into the room and see two worms about to strike the senator.

Anakin ignite his saber cutting the worm up while rolling on top of Padme. Naruto turns his head and sees a droid outside. He jumps out of the window latching on the droid.

The droid flies away with Naruto on it. Anakin runs out of the room and into a garage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The droid continues to fly but is shot down by a sniper. Naruto start to plummet into the city below when he lands in an air car. "What took you?" asked Naruto.

"I could not find the speeder I really liked. You know with the fast speed and yellow color," said Anakin.

"Anakin, orange next time," said Naruto. "Did you cope a feel?"

"Of course,' said Anakin.

The speeder continues their chase of the assassin. Anakin turns the speeder. "Anakin where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"This is a shortcut," said the chosen one. "I think"

They lose the other speeder. "A short cut huh?" asked Naruto.

"Excuse me Master," said Anakin as he jumps out of the speeder.

"Ballsy," said Naruto as he sees the suspect below him and start to pursue from a distance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin landed on the suspect speeder and made it crash while losing his saber. Naruto lands next to the wreckage and gets out. "Master she went in there," said Skywalker.

"She went in there to hide not to run," said Naruto.

"Yes master," said the padawan.

Naruto give him his lightsaber back. "Don't lose it," said Naruto.

"Yes master," said Anakin.

"This weapon is your life," said Naruto

"Yes master," said Anakin.

"Think before acting," said Naruto as he walks away.

"I try master," said Skywalker.

The two get in the bar. "Look for the assassin," said Naruto.

"Where are you going?" asked Anakin.

"To get a drink," said Naruto walking to a bar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A teen walks up to Naruto. "You want to buy a death stick?" he asked.

"You don't want to sell me a death stick," said Naruto waving his hand around.

"I don't want to sell you a death stick," said the teen.

"You want to go home and become a productive member of society," said Naruto

"I want to go home and become a productive member of society," said Teen.

Naruto returns to his drink when he closes his eyes and slashes his saber cutting a hand off that is holding a blaster. Anakin order the crowd back. "Jedi business, go back to your drinks," said Anakin.

The two carry her to an alley. "Who where you after?" asked Anakin.

"The senator from Naboo," said the assassin.

"Who hired you?" asked Anakin.

"It was just a job," said the wounded female.

"Tell us, **Tell us now**," shouted Anakin.

"It was a bounty hunter named" she did not finish the name as a dart lodged in her neck killing her.

Naruto sees a figure fly off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in council chamber. "We did not get a name but we have to get the senator in hiding," said Naruto.

"Your padawan will accompany Amidala to Naboo," said Windu. "You will find out where the bounty hunter is."

"Right," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto near a transport as Padme and Anakin were about to get on. "Now Anakin don't do anything without consulting me or the council," said Naruto.

"Yes Master," said Anakin.

"May the force be with you," said Naruto.

"You too master," said Anakin.

The transport leaves the station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was talking to Master Kenobi. "Obi Wan, I need some info," said Naruto.

"About what Master Uzumaki?" asked Kenobi.

Naruto takes out the dart. "This," he said. "There is nothing in the archives."

"I can take it to my friend Dex. He is knowledgeable about these sort of things," said Kenobi.

"I would appreciate that Master Kenobi," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two get to a diner and walk in. A droid waitress rolls on. "What can I get you hon," SHE SAID.

"I will take Juma Juice," said Kenobi.

"Same," said Naruto.

"Can we speak to Dex?" asked Kenobi.

Dex, there are two guys here to speak with you. Jedi by the look of them," said the droid.

A four armed tubby looking alien walks up. "Obi Wan," said the owner as he hugs the Jedi Knight.

"Hi Dex, this is Master Uzumaki of the Jedi council," said Obi Wan.

"Greeting Dex it is good meet you," said Naruto.

"It is an honor Master Jedi," said Dex. "What can I do for you?"

"I need help identifying this," said Naruto as he takes out the dart.

"Well what do you know a Kamino Saber dart," said Dex.

"Kamino," said Naruto.

"Naruto you know of Kamino?" asked Kenobi.

"Yes, I went on a mission with Master Sifo-Dyas when I knight," said Naruto. "They produce clones of the highest caliber."

"You are right my friend," said Dex.

"Thanks for the help Dex," said Naruto. "I will head out to Kamino."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in his star fighter as it was heading to the blue planet of the cloners. Landing on a platform he enters the main administrative building. "Greeting I am Tuan We welcome to Kamino said a white skinned long neck alien.

"I am Master Uzumaki of the Jedi Order," said Naruto.

"It is good to finally meet you. After all this time we thought you weren't coming," said the female Kaminoan.

"You were excepting me?" asked Naruto.

Another Kaminoan walks up. "I would like to present Prime Minister Lama Su," said Tuan.

"I hope you enjoy your stay. You can tell Master Sifo-Dyas, that his order will be ready on schedule,' said the Prime Minster

"Wait Master?" asked Naruto.

"Is Master Sifo-Dyas not a leading member of the Jedi Council?" asked Lama Su.

"Master Sifo-Dyas died ten year ago," said Naruto.

"I am sorry to hear that. He would have been proud of the army we created for him," said the Prime Minister.

"Did he say who the army was for?" asked Naruto.

"The republic," said the Prime Minster.

"I would like to review the clone," said Naruto.

"Follow me Master Jedi," said the Prime Minster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We rapid age the clones so they will be battle ready. Are training is top notch over seen by the host of the clone army," said Su as he explains the army.

"Who is the host?" asked Naruto.

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett," said Lama Su.

Naruto provided a weak smile. "Can I meet this bounty hunter?" asked Naruto.

"I can arrange it for you," said Tuan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto heads to the apartment with Tuan. The door opens and a small boy appears. "Boba is your father home?" asked Tuan

"Sure. dad, Tuan is here," said the boy.

An older looking man walks out. "Jango this ia Jedi Master,"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Your clones are very impressive." Said the blond.

"They will do their job well," said the bounty hunter. "Let us talk in private," said Jango

As you wish," said Naruto.

Tuan left the room. "Boba go to your room for a little bit," said Jango.

"Right," said Boba.

The two are left alone and Jango hugs Naruto. "It has been a while you son of a bitch," said the bounty hunter with a smile.

"Indeed my old friend," said Naruto. "Something came up."

"What is wrong?" asked Jango

"Assassination Attempt of Senator Amidala," said Naruto. "Were you responsible?"

"I was hired by a Jedi named Tyranus to kill her. Said she was a threat to the republic," explained Jango.

"Jango, I can assure there is no such person with that name in the order," said Naruto. "Who commissioned you to build the army?"

"Same person who hired me," said the bounty hunter.

"I see," said Naruto. "I want to pay double stop the attempts on the senator," said Naruto.

"Good to see you again,' said Jango.

Naruto walks out. "Pack you thing were leaving," said Jango to his son

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared on a landing platform with a ship. "Dad, watch out,' said Boba.

"Boba in the ship," said Jango as he fire blasts from his blaster at Naruto. Naruto blocks them shot are fired from the ship cannons missing Naruto but the impact knocks him down.

Jango disarms Naruto and the two start to fight to hand to hand. Jango shoot Naruto in the shoulder hurting him. Jango then boards the ship and leaves.

Naruto disappear in smoke revealing a shadow clone. In the shadow you see Naruto walk away

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in his fighter following Jango as he found his way to Geonosis and landed on the surface. Naruto was walk down the catacombs when he saw Nute Gunray and several other leader. Naruto eyes widen as he saw Count Dooku who left the order. "With your droid combined with the foundry's of this planet the Jedi Order and the Republic will be over whelmed.,' said Dooku.

"You offer intrigues me count,' said a Muun.

"The Techno Union will pledge their support count," said a suit wear figure.

"Good. The Viceroy has given us his support," said Dooku.

Naruto sneaked out but did not see insect like creatures follow him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"R5 get me a connection to the Jedi Temple," said Naruto. "It is too far. Let me try Naboo is it closer."

"That is his signal but it on Tatooine. What the hell is he doing there," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin was on Tatooine after seeing vision of his mother dying. His vision turned out to be true as she was captured by Tusken Raider and tortured. He got to the camp and she died in his arms. In rage he killed the Sand People. the man, woman and children. His emotion was all over the place including love for his crush, Padme.

RD rolls up. "I am sorry he has a message from Naruto Uzumaki," said Anakin old droid.

"Anakin transmit this message to the Jedi Temple. "I followed the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the foundries of Geonosis. Count Dooku is forming a army to fight the. Wait," said Naruto as you see him block blaster shot and you see several destroys attacking him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in a stasis cell as Dooku walked. Naruto looks. "I don't know where and when you fell but it is not too late," said Naruto.

"Oh my, this outrages. They have gone too far. I will petition for your release," said Dooku.

"Master, stop" said Naruto with his eyes looking down. "You charade is over Dooku. I am saddened by your betrayal."

Dooku takes on a somber looks. "I am sorry it came to this my former Padawan," he said. "I would have stayed with the order had you come to confront the Second Sith with me."

"Revenge leads to the dark side. I see that now Dooku," said Naruto. "How could you. You taught me everything I know including to stay in the light."

"You should not have come. If only you had stayed away. You not be broken like this," said Dooku.

"My body is strong as is my will," said Naruto.

"I will warn you. My master controls the republic. I will tell you this as my last act as a comrade," said Dooku as he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Jedi were in a meeting with Palpatine. "We need that clone army,' said the adviser to Palpatine.

"I will take what we have and mount a rescue of Master Uzumaki," said Windu.

"Go to Kamino and see this army they have created," said Yoda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin and Padme just landing on a platform on Geonosis and walked in to the factory. Anakin eyes narrowed and he ignited his saber slashing an insect like warrior.

Padme grabs a blaster and start to shoot the attacks. Getting knocked off she lands on a welding platform with giant blade. The platform start to move as the senator dodges the blade.

Anakin continues to fights but is knocked down by a crane getting his arm trapping on a cutter. The first blade cuts his saber as he maneuvers his body to dodges the giant blades. He escapes and tries to activate his saber but it broken. "Surrender Jedi," said Jango holding a blaster on Anakin's level.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the caves Anakin and Padme where on a chariot as they hand were cuffed. "Don't be afraid," said Anakin.

"I am not afraid to die. I have been dieing since you came back into my life," said Padme. "I truly love you."

The two kiss as they head to an arena. Naruto is tied to a pillar as Anakin and Padme was tied to it. "I assumed you got my message," said Naruto.

"Yes Master I relayed to the council and then we came to save you," said Anakin.

"How is that going?" asked Naruto.

"The usual," said Anakin.

"That bad huh?" asked Naruto.

Prepare for the executions," said a Poggle who was the leader of the Geonosis.

The doors open and three beasts appears begin led to the three prisoners."

"Begin executions," said Poggle

Naruto infused his arms with wind charka breaking out of his binding. Stretching his hand out, his stops the giant crab-like Acklay from attacking him with Beast control.

Padme freed herself and was on top of the pillar slapping the Nexu with the chain that bound her.

Awaking jumped over his execution animal and landed on it snapping the chain off the pillar."She can't do that," said Viceroy. "Jango finish her off."

Patients Viceroy she will die," said Dooku as three droid roll up and gets ready to shoot the three prisoners.

A purple saber appear next to Jango throat. "Master Windu," said Dooku. "How nice of you to join us."

"This party is over," said Windu as 200 lightsaber appears in different part of the arena

"Brave but foolish my old Jedi friend. You are hopeless outnumber," said Dooku.

"I don't think so," said Master Windu.

"We'll see," said Dooku as Mace turns around and blocks several blast from several battle droids. Jumping into the arena the war begins.

The Jedi charge the army of battle droids saber ablaze as Naruto and Anakin are given sabers and they cut the remaining chains off their hand.

Naruto rushes where Dooku is and use the force to knock down the balcony. Jango grabs his blaster and flies down and start to fire on the droid. "Jango betrayed me," thought Dooku.

"Took your sweet time with the signal my friend," said Jango.

"Well I had to wait. Just like old time Jango fighting side by side against a common enemy," said Naruto.

"This time I will win with the highest score," said Jango.

"I said I was sorry," said Naruto.

The battle continues add many Jedi fall to the droid until only twenty Jedis remain, Jango and Senator Amidala.

Windu fight back to back with Obi Wan as the Reek charges them forcing them to dodges.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master Windu you fought valiantly, worthy or recognition in the archive of the Jedi Order. But it is over surrender and I will spare you," said Dooku.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered with Dooku," said Windu.

"I am sorry my old friend," said Dooku as the Super Battle droid get ready to fire.

"Look,' said Amidala as ten gun ship appear above them and start to fire on the droids.

Master Yoda appears in one of them. "Surround the survivor and perimeter create," he said as the battle start to turn and the Jedi get on the ship and take off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the head quarter of the separatist Dooku was looking at the holo map. "I don't kbnow how the Jedi came with this army," said Dooku.

"We must retreat into the catacombs," said Poggle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin, Padme and Obi Wan where on a gunship when the saw Dooku flying below them. "Dooku Shoot him down," said Skywalker.

Dooku motion two fight to break off and shoot the gunship shaking it knocking Padme and a trooper off. "Padme," said Anakin. "Land the ship."

"Anakin we can end this war right now," said Obi Wan. "Follow Dooku."

Land the ship," said Anakin.

"You will be expelled from the order," said Obi Wan.

"I don't care," shouted Anakin.

"Think what would Padme do?" asked Obi Warn.

"She would do her duty," said Anakin as they get to a hangar and rush in to stop Dooku.

Naruto was with Yoda. "I will end this war," said Naruto with a bow.

"Join you shortly I will,' said Yoda as Naruto sped across the canyons of the Geonosis head to the final battle fight with his former master.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It seem you found me," said Dooku.

"You will pay for the Jedi you have killed," said Anakin.

"We will take him together, you go," started Obi Wan.

"No I am taking him now," said Anakin rushing the count only to be sent back by force lightening.

"Yield Kenobi, you are no match for me," said Dooku shoot lightening at the knight but it is blocked by Obi Wan saber.

"I don't think so," said the knight.

Dooku takes out his saber and ignites it in a red beam.

The two start clash blade. "I am disappointed Master Yoda holds you in such high esteem," said Dooku toying with his opponent. Blocking another strike from the knight, Dooku smiles with glee. "Surly you can do better," said Dooku.

Obi Wan is slashed on his side dropping him in pain. Dooku goes to finish the Jedi but is stopped by Anakin. "I thought you learned you lesson," said Dooku.

"I am a slow learner," said Skywalker as he parries an attack. Obi Wan tosses Skywalker his saber and he fights with two saber.

Cutting the power coupling to the fighter Dooku was going to use. Anakin tries to fight off the more Experience warrior but one saber is cut in half and is disarmed from the wrist to the hand. He is push back to where Obi Wan is with force push.

Dooku composes himself as he turns his head and see Naruto walk in. "The man who taugh shall be you death Master Uzumaki," said Dooku.

"You can still stop this pointless war," said Naruto. "I would rather end this without fighting."

"I am more powerful than any Jedi my former Padawan,' said Dooku shooting lightening at Naruto.

Naruto blocks it with his hand. "I would like to differ my fallen Master," said Naruto redirecting the lightening at Dooku almost hitting him.

Dooku uses the force to throws a machine at Naruto who throws it away. Dooku tried to crush him with the ceiling but that fails also as Naruto throw the debris away.

"It seems this will not be decided by our knowledge of the force but with our lightsabers," said Dooku as he ignites his red blade.

Naruto gets out his green blade. Naruto jumps forward and clashes with Dooku. Spinning Naruto unleashes the full fury of his saber skills as he dances around Dooku.

"You are defiantly skilled my student," said Dooku.

"I am no longer the learner Dooku," said Naruto as he jumps around in the Ataru form. Naruto showing his superiority with the saber, disarms his master. "It is over my fallen master," said Naruto.

"This is just the beginning," said Dooku as he drops the ceiling on the two injured Jedi forcing Naruto to let the traitor escape as he holds the ceiling up with the force.

Dooku get on his fighter and takes off as Naruto rushes to the two Jedi. "Let us get you to the medic," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the temple Naruto was in his room when the door opened and Adi walked. "Will you be all right?" she asked.

"I don't know. Dooku was like a father to me and he betrayed us," said Naruto.

Adi hugs Naruto as he mourns his master's betrayal.

Obi Wan was talking to Yoda and Master Windu. "I am sorry to say this would not have been a victory without the clone army,' said Kenobi.

"Victory," question Yoda. "Not victory. Begun the clone war has,"

"What about the bounty hunter and his son?' asked Obi Wan.

"Naruto vouched for him and he now working as Amidala secret body guard and his son is with him as his aide," said Windu.

"What of Naruto?" asked Obi Wan.

"Dooku betrayal struck him very deep but he will get over it," said Windu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Overlooking the army was Palpatine. "So it has begun," said the chancellor .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter

This is the real chapter. Sorry for taking the other one but I did not want add part with such a short chapter. Anakin does know of the Adi and Naruto secret. Naruto is not your conventional Jedi in that he uses dark force power and is trying to get romantic attachment ban lifted. He is b the book Jedi


	13. Clone War: Negotiation on Rodia

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

The Ninja Jedi

Clone War: Negotiation on Rodia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in a meeting with the rest of the council. "Naruto; Rodia is considering seceding from the Republic," said Windu. "Try to keep them in the republic."

"Understood I shall head out immediately," said Naruto.

Naruto got to his personal fighter as a clone trooper approaches him. "General do you need an escort?" asked the trooper.

"I am good Captain Kilo. Just a diplomatic mission," said Naruto.

The fighter blasts off to Planet Rodia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto come unto a green planet as he switches his communication on. "This is Jeid Master Uzumaki wishing to land," said Naruto.

"Greeting Master Jedi, I am senator Farr. Permission granted to land," said the voice.

Naruto Jedi Star fighter lands in a space port and escorted to the hotel near the meeting place. "Thank you for this audience senator," said Naruto

"It is good to meet you Master Jedi," said Farr as green Rodian walks up to Naruto. "The meeting with the leadership will be tomorrow."

"I will be heading to my room for the night," said Naruto. "If you will excuse me senator, I must get ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was meditating in his room when he sensed a plus of dark energy from a great distance. "There it is again," thought Naruto. "It is the same as on Coruscant but a little more faint."

Naruto activate his holo-disk as Master Windu appears. "Naruto how is the mission going," asked the master.

"I sense a pulse of the dark side. It is the same I sensed it near the senate build during the deberfieng of my last mission," said Naruto.

"What are you saying?" asked Windu.

"This war is a Sith plot. Now it is becoming clear," said Naruto. "Be on guard when near a senator."

"Let it go for now but we will look into after the war," said Windu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto was heading to the meeting room and opened the door. Naruto gasped. "What is Dooku doing here?" asked Naruto.

"He is here to plead the Confederation's case just like you are," said Farr. "Will that be a problem Master Jedi?

"Not at all," said Naruto as he takes a seat.

"Now we will start with Count Dooku," said Farr.

"Thank you senator," said Dooku. "The republic is a failing beast with corruption all around them and their leaders. Why assist such a society when the Confederation's stance what is morally right."

"I would like you to join the CSI and help bring the corrupt to justice," said Dooku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master Jedi," said Farr.

Naruto nods his head. "I agree to some points Count Dooku made. There is corruption in part of the republic but it can be said the same about CSI as some are corrupt some are not. It up to people morals to determine what is corrupt and what is not. Next how is Confederation morally right when the Trade Federation blockaded a planet as well as invaded it without provocation? Banking Clan has used underhanded tactics when dealing with planet that don't pay their outrageous interest rates. "What makes it right for them to destroy lives and lily hood? You say they are right. They are just as corrupt as some in the republic."

"Well said Master Jedi," said Farr.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Reconsider. The Jedi are pawn of the republic," said Dooku.

"Count Dooku you don't have the floor," said Farr.

"Let him speak," said Naruto. "I would love to hear my fellow negotiator say his peace."

"We have made our call. We will stay in the republic," said Farr.

Count Dooku turns around. "You will regret your decision," said the Sith.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in his room meditating the next day. After giving his report he opted to stay on the planet to protect it.

Farr runs in. "Master Jedi we have a situation," said the senator. "A droid army is approaching the capital."

"Do you have any troops that can fight?" asked Naruto.

"Yes but it is small," said the senator.

"I will delay the advance forces," said Naruto as he runs out of his room.

The capital was in panic as the droids were taking out the defenders. Jumping over the gate Naruto slashes the droid piece by piece taking out the first wave. "Hold the line," shouted Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a command center a droid was looking over the battle. "General we have sighted a Jedi," said droid.

"Excellent, his lightsaber shall make a great addition my collection," said raspy voice as half human and droid walks up.

Count Dooku walks up. "Do not underestimate this Jedi," said Dooku. "I want this planet taken General Grievous."

"Prepare the second wave," said the general.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sent a bunch of droids back with a force push. Finishing the first assault with the help of the defender he jumps back into the city. "Master Jedi. I can't thank you enough," said Farr.

"It is not over yet," said Naruto. "We must organize your troops."

"So the war has finally landed on our planet," said Farr.

"Should I get some troops from the clones army?" asked Naruto.

"This is our battle, I will not have those clones come to our planet," said Farr.

"How many troop do you have?" asked Naruto.

"The capital has around five thousand troop but the another clan control the rest of the troop," said Farr.

"Will they be willing to send some troops?" asked Naruto.

"They want to be left alone," said Farr. "It would be hard to convince them."

"I will head to the tribe to try help us," said Naruto.

"We need you here," said Farr.

"I can be at two places at once. Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as a copy appears. "He will hold the line here."

"Amazing," said Farr.

Naruto gets on a speeder and rides out of the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was approaching the first tribe when he was stopped by the warriors. "Halt stat your business," said the warrior.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki of the Jedi order. I would like to speak your leader," said Naruto.

"Very well, hand over you weapon," said the soldier.

Naruto unhooks his saber and hands them over. "Follow me," said the soldier.

Naruto gets to a big building and is escorted in. "A Jedi graces my village,' said a orange skinned Rodian.

"Greeting," said Naruto. "I am Master Uzumaki."

"I am Rolo leader of this village," said Rodian.

"I have come with grave news. The separatists have launched an attack on the capital," said Naruto. "I would like some troops from various villages to assist with the defense," sauid Naruto.

"I would prefer to stay out of this war for my village safety," said Rolo.

"Is it possible to prove myself?" asked Naruto.

"I have several task I would like you to complete," said Rolo. "There is a Sith Temple in the southern swamp. It was used during the Galactic War several millenniums ago. You head to the temple and retrieve the saber of the famed Jedi Knight turned Sith, Exar Kun. It was hidden by the Sith after Sith War."

"Do you have a map of where it is?" asked Naruto.

"No I do not," said Rolo. "Lightsabers are forbidden in this test. Hand yours over."

A Rodian male runs in. "Lord Rolo my daughter Sasha is in danger. She left to city to pick herbs when she was attacked by a group of Karstags," said the Rodian

"Rolo allow me rescue this young one," said Naruto.

"Please hurry," said Rolo.

Naruto heads out of the village and heads to the swamp. He get further in and sees a about five Karstags which looking like armadillos with sharp teeth trying to climb a tree with a young female Rodian on the top branch. Naruto takes out his vibro-blade given to him by Rolo since he is not allowed to use his lightsaber.

Rushing the attacking creature and he slams his blade into the think hide but it stops midway. "Of course their hides are very tough," thought Naruto.

The Karstags turn their attention to Naruto and they charge him with quick speed despite their bulky appearance. Naruto karate chop the first one cutting it in half with wind chakra. Infusing his blade with wind he cut the second one down and spins on his heel he cuts the third one down.

Naruto extends his hand and tries to calm the other two down. They run away as Naruto approaches the tree. "Are you alright?" asked Naruto. "Are you Sasha?"

"Thanks for saving me," said the female Rodian. "I am Sasha."

"How did you get trapped?" asked Naruto.

"Well I was looking for some herbs when they attacked me. I climbed the tree and contacted my father," she said.

"Your father sent me to rescue you," said Naruto. "I will be more then happy to escort you to the village."

"May I ask your name?" asked the female Rodian.

"Naruto Uzumaki of the Jedi Council," said Naruto.

"Thank you for your help Master Jedi," said Sasha. She climbs down tree and Naruto escorts her to the village

The father saw his daughter and rush up to her and hugged her. "Daddy," said Sasha.

"Thank you master Jedi," said the Rodian.

Rolo walks up. "Thank you for your help. But now your task," said Rolo.

"I shall leave immediately," said Naruto.

"The temple is in the middle of the swamp getting their will not be easy. I have faith that you will succeed," said Rolo. "Rest tonight and you can head out tomorrow

"I better go now or the people will suffer from the attacks," said Naruto.

"I wish you the best of luck Master Uzumaki," said Rolo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto headed to the swamp. He was attacked several times by Karstags but managed to drive them back. Getting to a temple is shocked at the structure. The walls were made of Black Nova crystals with an evil look to the door. The keeps where painted black with a spike on the top. Getting to the door Naruto shivers as the dark side of the force surround him. Naruto protect himself by bathing himself in the light side of the force. Walking into the temple he notices the archaic writing on the walls. He come to a room as the door closes behind him. "This place is creepy," Naruto said

He looks around the room and sees that it is a mausoleum of some kind with coffins on the floor. "Malgus," read Naruto as he read the first name.

"Malak, Vindican, Vitiate," Naruto read each name of famous Sith Lord unaware that a something was creeping up on him.

A mist rolled in putting Naruto on guard. As the Mist clear he sees three of the Sith Lord who name he read. One has red armor. Lower mouth had some metal piece in place of the jaw. The next one was a bald head male with scars on his face. The last one shocked Naruto at the sheer power of the force. He was cover by a robe and hood. Skin was grey in color and his eyes were blood red.

"A Jedi," said the bald head male.

"So the Jedi survived after Revan defeated me on the Star Forge," said the man with the metal jaw.

"You two shall deal with Jedi, I will wait for him if he passes," said the cloaked figure.

"Of course Lord Vitiate," they both said.

Naruto grabs his blade "Shit, I would be fighting Darth Malgus and Darth Malak," thought Naruto.

The two sith ignite their saber and charge Naruto.

Naruto blocked the first saber and spun around block another one. "He is good," said Malak.

Naruto point his hand out and shoot lightening at Malak forcing him to block with saber.

Naruto collapses a statue on Malak putting him to rest. Using the force Naruto grabs the Sith Lord saber and ignites it.

Naruto eyes his only enemy. "He is using Juyo," thought Naruto as he goes into Vaapad. Malgus tries to use force choke but it fails as Naruto brushes it off and attack the former Sith Lord. Naruto, using darkness of Vaapad against the aggressive Juyo overwhelms Malgus as the Sith is struck down.

Naruto heads further into the temple and come to the throne room. "I am impressed young Jedi. I am Sith Emperor Vitiate," said the cloaked man.

"I know who you are from the holocron," said Naruto.

"I know why you have come," said the Vitiate. "You like other Jedi came for Exar Kun's lightsaber. Like the other Jedi shall die."

Naruto raises the crimson saber as Vitiate shoot a hail zone of lightening causing Naruto to lose his saber while barely able to block it with his hand. "I am impressed only a few to could manage to block that," said the Sith.

Naruto throws back the lightening at Vitiate surprising him but not enough for him be hit. Summoning his saber he reveals his red colored blade.

Battle of the Heroes music

Naruto jumps forward and slashes at the emperor who has little trouble block the attack. Using the force Naruto throws the throne at the Sith trying to get him off balance. Vitiate goes on the defense but quickly switches to offense as he show his prowess with his saber.

The two master fight for an hour until Naruto jumps on the ceiling and throws his saber at Vitiate forcing him to block.

The Sith Emperor looks up. "You are strong young Jedi," said the Sith as he throws a piller at Naruto forcing the Jedi on the ground to avoid it.

Naruto rushes the Sith as the two continue to fight in the throne room. Naruto sees a opening and stabs the Emperor in the chest as he disappears in a mist.

Turning his head he sees a door opening. Walk through he sees an old lightsaber. The handle is the same length as a single hilt but activates it and sees two blades appear. "This is it," thought Naruto as he deactivates it and walk out.

Getting back to the village Rolo sees the saber. "I shall send the troop to the capital," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle for the city has been even as the Rodian had the luxury of the high ground. The droid attack the domed city but where held back by the Rodian army and Naruto clones. Taking out dozen of droid the clone is struck down by a saber.

The robotic commander look on as his army is start to break through. "This city shall burn," said General Grievous.

"Sir we have report of another army heading this way," said droid commander.

Grievous turns his head and see another army hitting his forces from behind. "Jedi," he said with a growl.

"If it isn't General Grievous," said Naruto jumping in front the robotic general, Exar Kun's saber ablaze.

Grievous reveals four arms each with a lightsaber. Naruto shocks him with lightening used to shut down droids shutting his system down. "You are under arrest Grievous," said Naruto.

The soldier tie up the general as Naruto gets on his communicator. "I have gift for the republic," said Naruto as he show the general capture.

"Well done Master Uzumaki," said Windu. "We will send a transport to pick him and you up."

"Thank you Master Windu," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clone War chapters will be a little shorter. It will take longer to update due to the fact it will take some time to come up with chapter. Now that that is out of the way. I need to kill off a Senior member of the council. Who should die Yoda or Windu. I will have a poll. I am leaning toward Yoda cause all he does in the third move is fight Palpatine to a standstill. It will be on my profile. I want to do this because I want Naruto take that position of senior member.

Let me know. I can scrap the idea also. But I want Naruto to fight Palpatine without Yoda.


	14. The End is Near

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

The Ninja Jedi

Clone War: End is Near

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was on a shuttle heading back to the temple. General Grievous was sent to the prison world after he was captured. Naruto think back to the pulse of energy he sensed was slightly worried. "If the second Sith is running this war. I pray for the Jedi order," he thought.

They make it to the Jedi temple as Master Windu and Master Yoda greeted him. "Well done on th capture of general Grievous and the treaty of Rodia," said Master Yoda.

"Thank you Master Yoda," said Naruto. "I have a gift for the archives."

Naruto takes out the saber he retrieved. "Sith Lord Exar Kun's lightsaber, I retrieved it at a sith temple in Rodia," said Naruto.

"This could be one of the greatest historical finds in the century," said Mace. "Send it to the Archivist."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting on a seat with the other council members including Shaak Ti and Master Kenobi who was promoted after the death of Master Coleman Trebor. "Master Kenobi and Master Uzumaki, you student Anakin is trapped behind enemy lines," said Master Windu. "He was to force the sepsertist of the planet of Berla but was pinned down. We have lost communication with him."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Obi Wan.

"You two are to provide extraction," said Master Windu.

Master Kenobi and Naruto walks out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chosen one was in a ruined building as he fled there with Captain Rex and what remained of his army. "Rex you all right?" asked Anakin.

"I am fine general," said the clone commander. "How are the troops?"

"We took a good hit and lost half of our troops," said Anakin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The republic battle fleet appeared over the forest world and was surprised to see no armada to greet them. On the bridge Naruto was talking to Kenobi. "What do you think?" asked Naruto.

"I think they are confident that Anakin is died," said Kenobi.

"Or more troop could be on the surface," said Naruto. "Either way we must be careful."

The ship starts to shakes. "Sir we are under attack by a fleet that appeared from hyperspace," said the pilot.

"Evasive maneuvers," said Kenobi.

"The main fleet will try to engage the separatist while this ship makes a landing," said Naruto. "Our objective is to rescue Anakin."

"Give that order to our fleet," said Kenobi.

"Yes sir," said the pilot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle ships launch their fighter trying to buy time for the main capital ship to make planet side. The ships blasts through and makes it on the planet's surface.

Naruto looked at the horizon and closed his eyes. "I am going to locate Anakin," said Naruto. "Found him. He is far about a hundred miles away."

"Then we better get going," said Obi Wan. "Speeder bikes?"

"They make too much noise. We will go on foot," said Naruto. Turning to his clone he give them their order of holding their position.

The two Jedis sprint towards their comrade location. Obi Wan frowned. "Something bothering you Master Uzumaki?" he asked

"I have troubling feeling that this war will be the Jedi downfall," said Naruto. "I sensed a sith in the senate a few week ago and then I sensed it a distance on Rodia all near Coruscant."

"Did you warn the masters?" asked Obi Wan.

"I did but they brushed it aside. I am tempted to leave the order for exile but I want to hold out on my hope and belief," said Naruto.

"You must be worried," said Obi Wan. "If you're going to go that far."

"It is a last resort to ensure the survival of the order. If one Jedi survives then the order survives," said Naruto.

They stop at a cliff and sees and army of droid marching out. "This will be a problem," said Naruto. "We should avoid them."

"Agreed, but can we not be spotted?" asked Obi Wan.

The two Jedi head down the cliff and head past the army with a force cloak. After getting a few miles away they drop it reveling themselves. "How do you know all of these force abilities?" asked an amazed Obi Wan.

"I do more than fight. I studied and contemplated the force itself. Half of my abilities have been lost to time or I developed them," said Naruto.

They get a town and see Anakin and his remaining forces trying to hold the line against an army three times the original force of the republic. Naruto using the force destroys the ground beneath the droid destroying a forth of the droid army. Igniting his saber Naruto rushes the army with Kenobi following suit. The battle was fierce as Naruto tore through the army with just his lightsaber as Kenobi was using Soresu to deflect incoming blast and sending them back. "Anakin are you all right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Master Uzumaki," said the padawan.

The three Jedi and fiver remaining clones fight off the droid army.

They start to tire as the droid continue to pour in. Prepared for a last stand a blast shoots a droid from nowhere. Naruto looks up and sees several gunships firing on the droid army as one land and has the Jedi and the clone get on.

The battle shifts as the clones start to land and fight with renewed vigor. The clone first take out the droid as Naruto sees a vulture droid and jumps on to it. Punching a hole through to the engine he grabs the cord and start to pilot it with a flick of his finger. The fighter shoots several others down but is hit forcing Naruto to jump on another one repeating the process. The air superiority is now in favor of the republic. "Our ship must have defeated the blockade," said Obi Wan.

The droid army has been wiped out as Naruto was standing in front of his troops. "Let us get the injured back to the med station," said Naruto. "I have a meeting with a council."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in front of the council as he told them of his suspicion. "That is impossible," said Master Mundi. "We have not sensed any darkness from the senate."

"Maybe not but you do know there is a force ability that envelope the user is light side energy," said Naruto. "I urge caution when deal Palpatine or the senate."

"We can't trust your judgment on this," said Master Windu. "I am sorry Master Uzumaki."

"I am sorry for I am about to do," said Naruto taking out his saber. "I resign from the order. I am a Jedi no longer."

Placing the saber on the ground he walks away from the stunned council. The lost twenty has become the lost twenty one with one of the greatest master leaving, a blow that will be felt during the clone wars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto left the temple and headed on to a refugee ship and left the planet to never be heard from for three years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year later Naruto had been traveling to galaxy trying to find a way to find the second sith. He finally got to the planet of Ossus the former home world of the Jedi that was ravaged by the Exar Kun weapon during the Sith War. Mediating he called upon the force to give him a glimpse of the future. What he saw made him grimace. "Palpatine," said Naruto.

Naruto realizing he doesn't have a way to battle the Sith Lord goes to gather soldiers for his rebellion.

Year 2 Naruto had sensed the death of his lover in the force. That alone almost broke him when he saw Grievous stab Adi in the chest in a vision. He continues his covert info gathering and military buildup of soldiers who were disgruntled by the Palpatine gathering more emergency power. Making several trips to the capital planet he was able see what the senate was doing and it had disgusted him.

Year three Naruto had built a secret army to fight at a moment notice. Naruto was meditating when he sensed the death of Count Dooku through a vision by Anakin. The next person he was close to that died was Master Windu as his own student betrayed the council member and help Palpatine kill him.

Naruto sighed as he final got to his craft and left for Coruscant. On the way he flinched as he saw and sensed the death of most of the Jedi as they were turned on by their own troops. Keeping his composure he heard a beep on his consol. "It has begun," said the voice on the other end.

"Senator Organa, what is going on I sensed so much death," said Naruto.

"Master Uzumaki. Finally I reached you. I hate say this but you were right about Palpatine," said the voice of a man.

"He has turned on the Jedi, I just rescued master Yoda and Master Kenobi," said Organa.

"I will join with them, give me your location," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking with his former comrade on Organa ship. "We should have heeded your warning," said Kenobi.

"What's done is done. We got to prevent this sith from winning outright," said Naruto. "Master Kenobi, Anakin has betrayed us."

"How do you know?" asked Kenobi.

"I saw the vision in the force as it happened," said Naruto.

Organa communicator beep. "The chancellor has called a emergency session of the senate," said his aid.

"A session of the senate easy to infiltrate the temple will be," said Yoda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the senate Bail walks into the box with Padme and Mon Moth. "What did I miss?" asked Organa.

"The chancellor has been elaborating on a plot of the Jedi to overthrow the Republic," said Padme

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed. But I assure you my resolve has never been stronger," said Palpatine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three Jedi were slashing down clone after clone at the Jedi temple as Naruto felt something tug at his mind. Getting to the communication section they shut down the signal and changed it for all Jedi to stay away. "Go to Mustafar and deal with Anakin,' said Naruto. "I will take on Sidious."

"Should Master Yoda not go with you," said Kenobi.

"Naruto stronger he is and more then able to beat the Sith," said Yoda.

"Master Yoda will head back to Organa's ship and get ready to depart just in case," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was heading to Palpatine's suit and blasted the door down with a force push. The two guard raise their blasted but Naruto kills them with a force choke."Greeting Emperor or should I dark lord of the Sith Darth Sidious"

"Master Uzumaki, you have returned," said Palpatine.

"Surprised?" asked Naruto.

"Your arrogance blond you Master Uzumaki, now you will experience the full power of the dark side," said Sidious as he unleashes a hailstorm of lighting at Naruto who blocks it with his hand. "You will and to last the Jedi will be no more,' said Sidious

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Naruto sending Palpatine into his chair with a force push.

Palpatine gets up and tries to go to the door but is blocked by Naruto. "If you are so powerful, why leave," said Naruto as he ignites his blue saber.

"You will not stop me; Darth Vader will become more power than either of us," said Sidious.

"You faith is misplace in both my fallen student and your own skill," said Naruto rushing forward clashing his blade with Sidious.

Naruto flips over the sith and goes for his midsection with a swipe. Sidious blocks the attack and tries to overpower the young Jedi.

Naruto disengages and throws a chair at Sidious catching the Dark Lord off guard. Naruto continues his assault as Sidious starts to falter. Seeing the disadvantage Sidious activates the chair into the Senate chamber and jumps on followed Naruto with a shunshin learned from his planet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You re strong Jedi, but it is not the light side giving you strength but the Dark side. What would dear Adi Gallia think of you now," said Sidious.

Naruto breaths in. "Taunting proves you don't have the skills to take me on,' said Naruto. "You effort at Dun Möch are useless and wasted."

"You think I was just sitting on my hands in my self-imposed exile?" asked Naruto. "I went to Korriban and learned how to fight the dark side. I learned about the dark Jedi tactic of Dun Möch and learned how to counter it."

"I will give credit when it is due Sidious with your cunning but even that is useless," said Naruto.

Naruto jumps up getting closer to Sidious's platform forcing the Sith into a retreat. Sidious was feeling fear for the first time as this Jedi was easily overpowering him in both saber combat and force ability. "Just a little longer," Palpatine thought as he start to jumps backward from platform to platform while throwing some of at Naruto who get use force push to send them away.

"There they are," said a voice of a clone making Naruto growl. Looking down he saw a small force of clones aiming their blasters at Naruto. "Blast him."

Naruto quickly turns around and blocks the blaster fire with his saber. Realizing the battle is lost with clones entering from all entrances Naruto is force to flee the winning battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was hiding in the senate building as he made his way to a landing platform and saw Organa there in a speeder. "So close, I would have had him if the clone had not attack me," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clone was in the senate chamber. "I am sorry sir he is not in the building," said the clone.

"Double your search," said Palpatine

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a hidden base Naruto was standing over the prone body of Padme. "So Anakin brought her near death," thought Naruto.

"We have to hurry," said a droid. Naruto looks up. "To save the babies."

"Twins," said Naruto.

Padme was in labor as Naruto watched on with sorrow at the broken woman.

Leia," said Padme as a baby girl is brought out of the womb.

Ten minutes later another cry is heard. "Luke," said the dying woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in a room with Organa, Yoda and Obi Wan. "What shall we do?" asked Kenobi.

"I will take the girl," said the senator. "My wife and I have always wanted a baby girl."

"What of Luke?" asked Naruto.

"To Tatooine to his family Obi Wan will send him," said Yoda.

"I have been gathering an army to battle Palpatine but it is not ready," said Naruto. "As it stands this army is not strong enough to win."

"In time they will fight," said Naruto as he leaves the meeting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

A/N: Next will be episode 4,5,6 with a little info on what Naruto is doing. I did want to kill master but I did get some heat for that in my in box so I just went Revenge of the Sith. I did not know where to go with that so I scarped the idea. I did one chapter for the clone because I could not come up with my own mission. Naruto would have won had the clone not shown up.

Next few chapters will be Naruto meeting Jedi and freedom fighters. We will see Starkiller maybe.


End file.
